


The Real Gods of the East

by Knaija



Series: All About the Drama (Cross Pairings) [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT5, Smut, coming into inheritance, drama-form, dub-con, junsu is a know-it-all (literally), my first dbsk fic, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/Knaija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DBSK and JYJ are about to discover that their lives are a lot more entwined than they thought. When they took the name "DongBangShinKi" twelve years ago, they had no idea just how true it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -let's all pretend dbsk/jyj all finished millitary service in November 2015  
> -let's also pretend jaejoong and yunho did a number together during the Ground Forces Festival (October 2015)

INT: JAEJOONG'S APARTMENT - SITTING ROOM - NIGHT

_Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun are standing in a circle, facing each other with a glass of wine in their hands. Junsu bounces on his feet as he looks between Yoochun and Jaejoong with an uneasy expression._

**JUNSU**

I'm just going to say it-

**Y.CHUN**

_(Cuts in)_

This is so stupid.

**JUNSU**

_(Sighs)_

Thank you.

_Jaejoong raises his chin and pretends like he doesn't hear them._

**Y.CHUN**

Let's just call them for God's sake.

**JUNSU**

It's only  five minutes to midnight, hyung.

**JOONG**

If you want to be the one to look like a loser...

_He trails off, tilting the glass in his hand from side to side and watching the liquid in it swish around. Yoochun stares at him for a while before he narrows his eyes._

**Y.CHUN**

This is all your fault, you know.

_Jaejoong's jaw drops as if Yoochun just insulted him._

**JOONG**

You take that back.

**Y.CHUN**

This is so childish. You're the one who went and sang a song on stage with Yunho.

**JOONG**

_(Shouts)_

BECAUSE THE ARMY ASKED ME TO!

**JUNSU**

_(Scoffs)_

No, they didn't. We saw the official report. You requested it.

**JOONG**

How would it look if we appeared on stage on the same day and did nothing together? We'd look childish.

**JUNSU**

You'd look like professionals who signed contracts.

_Jaejoong opens his mouth to deny but it falls closed again. Finally..._

**JOONG**

People went crazy for that stuff. Yunjae-together-again and all that crap.

**Y.CHUN**

So you're saying you did all that for the fans? Jaejoong, they're  not going to think less of you if you just call them over. I thought you and Yunho bonded. There're pictures to prove your "renewed/continued friendship".

**JOONG**

His father was there. How the hell am I supposed to not say hello Jung-sshi? He probably loves me more than his son.

**Y.CHUN**

Which is why you should call his son and let's get this over with. We're already one group again. 

**JUNSU**

_(Under his breath)_

Thanks to you little stunt.

**JOONG**

We are not one group. We are JYJ, they are DBSK. ( _Holds both his hands apart_ ) Big difference.

**Y.CHUN**

Actually, this is the one thing CJES and SM agree on. So no one is going to listen to your we're-still-two-groups agenda.

**JOONG**

I don't even know why we're trusting SM. They'll find a way to screw us over. Do you think they'll forgive the suit? Or the fact that we went on to continue doing music?

**JUNSU**

CEO-nim will protect us.

_Jaejoong laughs, clapping a hand on his glass as he looks at Junsu as if he is a naive fool. He ruffles Junsu's hair._

**JOONG**

Sometimes, I think your church is feeding you crazy noodles.

_Junsu ducks his head out of Jaejoong's grip. Yoochun purses his lips as he looks at Jaejoong seriously._

**Y.CHUN**

Fine. We are two different groups. But even you must agree that with the schedules before us, DBSK and JYJ are going to be spending a lot of time together. We're going to have to find a way to co-exist with them, without making a fool of ourselves in public.

**JUNSU**

Plus, because of your public singing, CJES and SM had to go out there and say that they sanctioned that event... which then led to a DBSK/JYJ single... which has now led to a new reality show. So, if we're going to do this, we have to start associating with them outside of the studio or a shoot.

**Y.CHUN**

Which means inviting them over tonight.

_Jaejoong pouts as he tucks his free hand into his sweater._

**JOONG**

But I don't wanna.

**Y.CHUN**

You're hyung, you know that, right? Pouting's just wrong on you.

**JOONG**

I'm the visual.

**JUNSU**

You're thirty years old.

**JOONG**

Not yet.

_Junsu looks at his watch._

**JUNSU**

Well, you will be in about forty-five seconds.

**Y.CHUN**

You can still call them. Even if it's through a phone call and we all share this first birthday together. It'll be something... a new beginning.

_Jaejoong stares at the floor as he considers Yoochun's words for a second. He's about to concede when the bell rings. He looks at Yoochun in anger._

**Y.CHUN**

What? You were about to agree. What does it matter if we called them already?

_Junsu slips from the sitting room and into the fore-room where he opens the door. Yunho and Changmin are standing outside, looking a little uncomfortable. Changmin has his eyes on the door post as Yunho fidgets with the bottle of wine in his hand._

**YUNHO**

I hope we're not too late. _(Smiles)_ Happy birthday Joongie.

_Junsu looks at his watch again and holds up a finger._

**JUNSU**

Not yet. But in two... one... _(Shouts)_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

_He takes the drink from Yunho as he and Changmin enter the apartment, pulling their coats off. Jaejoong is standing in the sitting room, looking at them but keeping quiet as Yoochun steps forward to take their coats from them._

**YUNHO**

_(Looks at CHangmin)_

Aren't you going to say something to your hyung?

_Changmin nods at Jaejoong but keeps quiet as the two of them look at each other. Junsu hugs Changmin from behind and then hands him his glass of wine._

**JUNSU**

I'll get another. Shouldn't we all hug.

_Yunho looks unsure but he shrugs and Yoochun herds Yunho and Changmin towards Jaejoong for a big group hug._

_The moment Changmin touches Jaejoong, Jaejoong hisses, jumping away as if he has just been burnt. His glass drops to the floor and clatters and Yoochun sighs._

**Y.CHUN**

You need to stop being so dramatic.

_Jaejoong stands on his own, clutching his head as tears fall from his eyes._

**JOONG**

_(Whimpers)_

Ch...chunie.

_Jaejoong drops to his knees, crying and hissing in pain. It's then everyone rushes to him, seeing that he is hurting._

**YUNHO**

What happened? What is it?

**JOONG**

_(Cries)_

I... I don't... I don't know. Oh my God! Please make it stop. _(shouts)_ PLEASE MAKE IT STOP. ARRRGH!

_He begins to thrash about as they try to hold him down but Jaejoong pushes and hits and fights, crying all the while as if he is not in control of his actions. Jaejoong turns and flips, rolling towards the center table and in a particularly rough turn, he bangs his head on the sharp corner of the table and falls unconscious at their feet._


	2. Chapter 2

INT: KANJA HOSPITAL - ROOM 201 - MORNING

_Jaejoong is lying in bed with his head bandaged. Beside him, Yunho sits in a chair his legs folded in, in front of him and both his hands clutching one of Jaejoongs between his lap and his chest. Junsu is lounging on the sofa facing on the other side of Jaejoong's bed as he flips through channels. Junsu's phone begins to ring. Sighing, he shuts it off before tossing it on the other side of the sofa._

**YUNHO**

_(Glances at him)_

Your CEO?

**JUNSU**

He wants to know why JYJ is trying to break the internet.

_Yunho chuckles as his phone begins to ring as well. Yunho releases one hand from Jaejoong's and then picks his phone. He looks at it and shuts it off, too._

**YUNHO**

I swear, they must be together.

**JUNSU**

Sooman?

**YUNHO**

_(Sighs)_

Yes. God, how could we have been so stupid?

**JUNSU**

We were worried about Joongie-hyung. No one remembered to cover up. It's a wonder how Yoochun even managed an overnight bag.

**YUNHO**

I can only imagine what the articles are saying.

**JUNSU**

I don't have to. _(He stretches and picks his phone)_ "DBSK/JYJ BRAWL LANDS VISUAL IN HOSPITAL". How original. Oooh, see this one- "U-Know there's trouble when Yunho looks scared".

_Junsu laughs._

**YUNHO**

Did they spell it-?

**JUNSU**

Yes, they spelled it as U, then Know.

_Yunho groans, placing his forehead on Jaejoong's hand. He kisses it without thinking and then presses it to his nose and inhales. Half way through the sniff, he stops and his eyes fly open. He sees Junsu watching him with a weird expression. He clears his throat and then drops Jaejoong's hand into his lap as he stares down at it._

   


**YUNHO**

I need him to be alright. _(Looks at Jaejoong)_ We don't even know what happened. What if he wakes up and goes crazy again?

**JUNSU**

We're at a hospital. They'll sedate him.

**YUNHO**

_(Worried)_

I don't think that's exactly healthy.

**JUNSU**

We'll get answers. We should start worrying about his family.

_Yunho's eyes fly open._

**YUNHO**

Oh my god. We didn't even call-

**JUNSU**

I called his mom already hyung. Stop freaking out.

_Jaejoong groans and Junsu and Yunho lean in close._

**JAEJOONG**

_(Squints)_

Turn off the lights.

**JUNSU**

we can't turn the sun off, hyung.

**JAEJOONG**

Then close the damn blinds.

_He hisses as Junsu grins at him. He gets up and shuts the blinds beside Jaejoong's bed before he crosses the room and shuts one side of the other window blinds. Jaejoong looks around till his eyes fall on Yunho who's just sitting there, still clutching Jaejoong's hand._

**JAEJOONG**

Where's Yoochun?

_Yunho frowns before he smiles._

**YUNHO**

He's with Changmin and the doctor. Changmin thinks you're allergic to him.

_Jaejoong tries to sit up so Yunho has to let go of his hand as Junsu assists him by propping up some pillows._

**JAEJOONG**

Why would he think that?

**JUNSU**

_(Laughs)_

The minute he touched you, you went crazy.

**YUNHO**

Junsu!

**JUNSU**

_(Shrugs)_

What are we supposed to call it? You were thrashing around and it was so scary. Changmin cried on the way to the hospital.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Smiles)_

He did? How could I have missed that?

**YUNHO**

You were kind of busy. At the time. Being unconscious and all.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Cracks his neck)_

I feel fine.

**JUNSU**

it wasn't your neck that was hurt, hyung.

_He points at Jaejoong's head. Jaejoong shakes his head and touches the bandage. He gets out of bed and approaches the tray that Junsu had used to eat earlier._

**YUNHO**

What are you doing? Get back in bed.

_Jaejoong ignores him and tips the wrappers and foils unto the sofa as he uses the shiny tray to look at his head. He feels around it till he comes in contact with a clasp and unhooks it, causing Yunho and Junsu to shriek as they reach for him. Jaejoong twists out of their grasp and continues to unwrap the bandage._

**YUNHO**

Stop! STOP! What do you think you're doing?

**JAEJOONG**

I need to see.

_He removes the final round and the bandage falls to the ground. he puts his hand in his hair and rummages around for the wound as Yunho and Junsu stare at him as if he is crazy._

**JAEJOONG**

What wound?

**JUNSU**

_(Shocked)_

There's a big wound right under the left side of your bangs.

**JAEJOONG**

There's nothing there.

He holds up his hair, causing Yunho and Junsu to stare at him in disbelief.

**JUNSU**

Where did it go? I swear, a few hours ago, your head was bleeding profusely.

_Yunho approaches Jaejoong, cradling his head in his arms as he inspects his head. Jaejoong looks at him strangely before extricating himself from Yunho's grasp._

**JAEJOONG**

What the fuck do you think you're doing?

**YUNHO**

I... _(trails off)_... I was just checking if-

**JAEJOONG**

Don't ever do that again.

**JUNSU**

_(Taken aback)_

Hyung?!

**YUNHO**

_(Nods)_

I'm sorry.

**JAEJOONG**

Where's Yoochun?

_Yunho looks hurt as he tilts his head turning away from the worried look Junsu gives him._

**JUNSU**

I told you. He's with the doctor.

**JAEJOONG**

Get me Yoochun. _(They look at him)_ NOW!

_Junsu jolts in surprise and leaves the room and Jaejong returns to his bed. He rubs at the spot Junsu said his wound was._

**YUNHO**

Uh... jaejoong?

**JAEJOONG**

_(Sighs)_

What?

**YUNHO**

Are you doing that?

_Jaejoong looks up to find the wrappers and foils floating in the air, along with pieces of paper that Junsu was scribbling on before. Even the box of tissues is floating as well. Jaejoong gets up, scared as he stares at the floating objects and tries to get away from them._

**JAEJOONG**

That's not me. What's going on?

**YUNHO**

_(Shaky and scared)_

Jaejoong, just calm down.

_The television sparks and they both crouch down, away from it as Yunho looks back at Jaejoong in worry. he approaches Jaejoong with his hands held up in front of him._

**YUNHO**

You need to listen to me. Just keep calm and everything would be alright.

**JAEJOONG**

You don't know that. What's wrong with me?

**YUNHO**

Nothing's wrong with you.

_By this time, he reaches Jaejoong and places a hand on Jaejoong's shoulder and immediately, all the objects floating fall to the ground in a clatter. Jaejoong looks at him fear but then notices that Yunho is still touching him._

**JAEJOONG**

I said, DON'T TOUCH ME!

_He shoves Yunho just a little but Yunho goes flying accross the room as he slams into the television hanging on the wall and falls on the floor with the television falling on top of him. Jaejoong stares at his hands in wonder and fear as the room door opens and Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun and a tiny female doctor enter. They all stop once they notice the mess and look up at Jaejoong who looks entirely confused. The moment he spots Yoochun, Jaejoong lunges at him in desperation._

**JAEJOONG**

Chunie!

_He reaches Yoochun who looks worried and confused as well but as Jaejoong hugs him, he clasps his hands behind Yoochun's head and smashes their lips together. Yoochun freezes with his eyes wide and his body stiff as the room falls silent. Yunho moans in pain, causing everyone to realize he is hurt under the television. Changmin goes to help him just as Yoochun recovers and shoves Jaejoong away._

**YOOCHUN**

Hyung, what the fuck?

**JAEJOONG**

I had a dream about you.

_He pulls Yoochu into his arms again but Yoochun tries to shy away, beginning to look scared. jaejoong holds unto him strongly and Yoochun yelps, looking at the doctor in question._

**JUNSU**

Hyung, you may have hit your head too hard.

**JAEJOONG**

I'm fine. I just need Chunie.

**YOOCHUN**

Ah... hyung. Please wai-

_His words are cut off as Jaejoong kisses him again, forcing him unto the couch as Yoochun struggles against him. The doctor and Junsu step up, trying to pry Jaejoong away from Yoochun, but he just keeps on, ignoring him and blocking all access to Yoochun. The doctor runs to his bedside and presses the alert and then returns to help get him off Yoochun._

_Changmin pulls the television off of Yunho and helps his hyung to his feet as Yunho notices what is going on, on the sofa._

**YUNHO**

What's wrong with him? We need to help.

_Now, all four of them are attempting to pull Jaejoong off. He raises himself to push them away but Yoochun steals the chance and slips from beneath him causing jaejoong to turn around and face him. Yoochun backs in the corner, staring at the door on the other side of Jaejoong... along with everyone else. Yoochun's lip are bruised and his face is red and he looks frustrated._

**YOOCHUN**

_(Scared)_

Hyung, please. You're not thinking clearly.

**JAEJOONG**

Mine!

_He advances on Yoochun and without thinking, Yunho grabs a hold of him, skin-touching-skin and jaejoong falters, stopping to look at where Yunho touched him. He looks confused for a second but then his eyes roll back into his head and he falls on the floor in a heap. Yoochun runs out of the room the moment Jaejoong's body touches the ground as Yunho just stands there, looking at his hands as if they do not belong to him._

**DOCTOR**

Help me get him unto his bed again.

_Junsu and Changmin each take a side as they lift him unto the bed. She climbs unto the bed with Jaejoong and kneels by his side, placing both her hands to his temple as she closes her eyes._

**CHANGMIN**

What are you doing?

_She doesn't answer but her lips begin to move quickly as she mumbles something quietly._

**JUNSU**

No, really. What are you doing?

_When she doesn't answer, Changmin pushes her off the bed and the doctor falls off the bed, landing on her back. Junsu rushes to her side as Changmin looks resolved but a little guilty._

**JUNSU**

What did you do that for?

**CHANGMIN**

I'm pretty sure doctors are not supposed to do that.

**JUNSU**

She's a staff here. If you hurt her, we'll be in more trouble.

_Junsu and Changmin are arguing so they don't notice that Jaejoong has risen from the bed again, clutching his head in his hands._

**JAEJOONG**

Oooowwww! Why does my head hurt?

_Everyone turns to look at him. He tilts his head in question._

**JAEJOONG**

Why am I in a hospital? _(he looks down at his hospital gown)_ Who the fuck put me in this abomination?

_He jumps off the bed and then steps on a broken piece of television. Hissing, he sits on the bed as Yunho runs to him and puts his leg on the bed. Jaejoong looks up at him._

**JAEJOONG**

Thanks. Now, can someone get me real clothes? Hey. _(Snaps his fingers)_ Doctor-lady. I have tiny wounds on my feet.

**DOCTOR**

I'll get right on that.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Stands between Jaejoong and the doctor)_

No, you won't. Not until you tell us what you were doing earlier.

**JAEJOONG**

Maknae don't be rude.

**YUNHO**

Do you remember what happened a few minutes ago?

**JAEJOONG**

I was asleep. How would I know that?

**JUNSU**

No, you weren't. You woke up, thrashed your hospital room, molested Yoochun-hyung and then fell asleep again.

**JAEJOONG**

_(blinks)_

I what now?

_Two men enter the room, looking around in confusion as the doctor quickly steps up to them._

**DOCTOR**

Don't worry. It's been handled. They'll sign us a check. You can go.

_The men look unsure as their eyes sweep through the room again. But they turn around and leave. CHangmin continues to stare at her._

**CHANGMIN**

you know something.

**DOCTOR**

I know first aid.

**CHANGMIN**

He was crazy until you did something to him.

**DOCTOR**

I treated my patient. Now, if you would excuse me, I would return with tools to see to your friends' injuries.

_It is then Yunho remembers he's hurt and clutches his side where the television fell on him._

**JAEJOONG**

_(Worried)_

What's wrong? Are you hurt?

_He tries to get off the bed but Yunho stops him in time, pointing at his feet._

**CHANGMIN**

I say we leave this hospital. Now. Reporters know we're here. If someone comes in and sees this mess, we're all done.

**JUNSU**

He's right.

**JAEJOONG**

What happened with Yoochun? What did I do?

**YUNHO**

Not now. Let's get you cleaned up first.

**JAEJOONG**

Can I at least get new clothes?

_Junsu shrugs as Changmin pulls his bag from beside the sofa and removes a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from it. he tosses it on the bed and Jaejoong pulls off the hospital gown. Changmin and Junsu, who are behind jaejoong, gasp in unison, causing Yunho and Jaejoong to turn around._

**YUNHO**

What is it?

_Changmin and Junsu point at Jaejoong's back. Yunho looks at it. Jaejoong's old tattoos are gone and in their place is a large, back-wide tattoo of intricate lines flowing from a central line that goes down his spinal cord in a shaky and uneven zigzag. Jaejoong tries to look around at his back but is unable to._

**JAEJOONG**

What is it?

**JUNSU**

Call me crazy but-

**CHANGMIN**

-that's not how your tattoos looked last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: too much information

INT: JAEJOONG’S HOUSE – SITTING ROOM – MORNING

_Yunho is pacing the room as Junsu comes out of Jaejoong’s room carrying a tray of food._

**JUNSU**

I promise, I’ll call you when he gets here.

_He closes the door before he sees Yunho._

**JUNSU**

_(Whispers)_

Thank God. I called you hours ago, hyung.

**YUNHO**

I was busy. I couldn’t just leave. What’s going on?

_Junsu drops the tray and pulls him away from the room._

**JUNSU**

We need to do something about hyung, right?

**YUNHO**

What can we do? The hospital said there’s nothing wrong with him.

**JUNSU**

There has to be. How does someone throw another human being across the room with one hand? Where did his wound go?

**YUNHO**

_(Sighs)_

Where do we even start?

_Junsu hesitates as Yunho looks at him in confusion._

**JUNSU**

It’s getting worse.

**YUNHO**

How?

**JUNSU**

_(Bites his lip)_

I’m not supposed to talk about this… Yoochun would kill me.

**YUNHO**

What is it?

**JUNSU**

The first day, Yoochun woke up with Jaejoong-hyung in his bed.

**YUNHO**

How did he get there?

**JUNSU**

He said he didn’t know. He couldn’t remember leaving his house and he couldn’t remember coming to ours.

_Junsu stops talking._

**YUNHO**

That’s not all of it.

**JUNSU**

_(Whines)_

I’m really not supposed to tell you this.

**YUNHO**

We’re all in this together, Su. We have to help him.

**JUNSU**

The second day, I heard moaning coming from Yoochun’s room so I went to check.

_Yunho looks horrified and unsure._

**YUNHO**

What happened?

**JUNSU**

_(Exhales)_

Jaejoong-hyung was there again but this time he was…

**YUNHO**

He was what?

**JUNSU**

He was rubbing… on Yoochun.

_Junsu frowns, looking uncomfortable._

**JUNSU**

And Yoochun was awake. His eyes were open and he was right there, trapped underneath Jaejoong as he… continued to… do things on him. He just held him down and…

**YUNHO**

You don’t have to-

**JUNSU**

And the worst part is… Jaejoong-hyung wasn’t even awake. He was asleep through it all. When he woke up, again, he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten there.

_Junsu paces._

**JUNSU**

He just got all flustered when he noticed the mess in his pants but that was it. He kept asking what happened. What he’d done. Yoochun couldn’t even say. Do you know he spent the morning in his bathroom, crying? After Jaejoong-hyung left, Yoochun locked himself in there and bawled his eyes out. He couldn’t look at me the entire day.

**YUNHO**

That’s why he was so fidgety during the shoot?

**JUNSU**

Wouldn’t you be? What if next time, Jaejoong-hyung doesn’t leave clothes between them? _(Stops in front of Yunho)_ What if he… does something to him? And he’s so strong these days. How is anyone going to stop him?

_They stand there, in the sitting room, gawking at each other, unsure what to do when the door to the house swings open and they look in its direction to find Changmin walk in, followed by his “thing man” who has a person slung over his shoulder. The big, bulky man walks into the house, followed by Changmin as Yunho and Junsu look at him in horrified worry._

**JUNSU**

Changmin, please tell me that is not the doctor.

**CHANGMIN**

I can’t do that, hyung.

_The man drops the doctor on the sofa as Changmin slips an envelope into his back pocket and leans in to the man._

**CHANGMIN**

_(Whispers)_

I’ll call you when we’re done here.

_The man nods and leaves._

**YUNHO**

_(Angry)_

Changmin, you were supposed to fire that man. He’s dangerous.

**CHANGMIN**

He’s a dog on a leash.

_Changmin passes his hyungs as he enters the kitchen and reappears with a cup of water. He walks up to the woman dumps the entire thing on her as she shrieks and comes to._

**JUNSU**

We’re all going to end up in jail. I’m too pretty to end up in jail. _(Grabs Changmin by the shoulder)_ I survived military service but I don’t think it’s the same thing as jail.

**CHANGMIN**

Calm down, hyung. Jaejoong-hyung is in trouble. _(Shrugs off Junsu’s hands)_ And she’s going to tell us how to help.

_Jaejoong’s door opens and he comes out looking sleepy._

**JAEJOONG**

What’s going on-?

_He sees everyone in the sitting room._

**JAEJOONG**

You were supposed to tell me when Yunho got here.

**JUNSU**

He just got here, hyung.

**JAEJOONG**

Why is the doctor in my house?

**CHANGMIN**

She’s going to start talking before I call my thing-man back. He’s really not that far away.

**DOCTOR**

You should learn to mind your business, boy.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Angry)_

Excuse me? You’re going to start talking.

**DOCTOR**

Am I now?

_Jaejoong walks out and stops before her._

**JAEJOONG**

Please. I really need your help. I don’t want to hurt anyone.

_The doctor stares into Jaejoong’s worried face before she sighs and gets up, pacing the sitting room as Changmin watches her warily._

**DOCTOR**

You can call Anna.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Nods)_

Anna. Please what’s happening to me?

_Anna chuckles._

**ANNA**

Before I say anything, you have to promise me something.

**JAEJOONG**

What?

**CHANGMIN**

We’re not promising anything.

**JUNSU**

In case you forgot, maknae. She healed Jaejoong hyung.

**YUNHO**

And then you kidnapped her.

_Changmin stares at them in anger before he goes to the farthest side of the sitting room and sits, pouting._

**ANNA**

No matter what I say, you have to believe me.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Scoffs)_

That doesn’t sound dubious at all.

_Everyone shoots him glares and he falls silent again a heavy sulk._

**JAEJOONG**

We’ll believe you. What do you know?

_Anna sighs as she stops walking and faces them._

**ANNA**

As far as I know, you are a reincarnation of Deyodo.

**YUNHO**

I’m sorry. Did you say reincarnation?

**JUNSU**

Deyodo: Japanese God of focus?

_Everyone looks at him._

**JUNSU**

The god of obsession and tunnel-vision.

_The doctor nods at him._

**YUNHO**

How do you know that?

**JUNSU**

_(Shrugs)_

I read.

**JAEJOONG**

When you say reincarnation, are you saying I’m really a god? Like with powers and shit?

**ANNA**

Yes. But as you know, you’re not immortal. And once your new life turns thirty, you start to come into your inheritance. Which means powers, strength –of every life you’ve ever had-, along with memories.

**JAEJOONG**

All I get are nightmares. And I’m not even sure of the strength thing.

**ANNA**

You won’t get everything until GongHa comes into her own inheritance.

**YUNHO**

_(Confused)_

GongHa?

**JUNSU**

Korean goddess of free spirits. Deyodo’s literal opposite.

**YUNHO**

_(Shocked)_

How do you know this?

**JUNSU**

_(Throws his hand in the air)_

I read!!!

**JAEJOONG**

So I’m a god. _(Places his hand on his chest)_ But I don’t fully get control of my powers till this GongHa person gets hers?

**ANNA**

Yes.

**JAEJOONG**

How do we do that? How do we get her to get hers?

**ANNA**

It’s activated like yours. She must turn thirty.

**JAEJOONG**

Okay so how do I get control till she comes of age? I can’t keep putting the people I care about in danger.

_Anna shakes her head._

**ANNA**

I’m sorry. I don’t know. I was surprised you reacted that way to Yoochun at the hospital. I’ve never known you to care about anyone but GongHa in your past lives. Once you get activated, your… romantic feelings, kind of lie dormant till she gets activated as well.

**CHANGMIN**

Wait so you’re saying Jaejoong-hyung is _monogamous and straight_? _(Laughs)_ Now I know she’s lying.

**YUNHO**

Just ignore him.

**JUNSU**

Maybe Yoochun is GongHa. Maybe that’s why he’s reacting to him so obsessively.

**ANNA**

_(Tilts her head)_

Obsessively? Has he had another episode?

**JAEJOONG**

What episode?

**ANNA**

Have you attacked Yoochun again?

**JAEJOONG**

_(Blushes)_

I’ve woken up twice in his house.

**ANNA**

_(Shakes her head)_

That is not supposed to happen.

**JUNSU**

Maybe he’s GongHa.

**ANNA**

No. Impossible. GongHa is a girl.

**YUNHO**

So you’re saying GongHa has never been a man before?

 _Anna hesitates_.

**ANNA**

Once. The very first. The original GongHa was a man.

**YUNHO**

So it can happen again?

**ANNA**

Not really. Deyodo and GongHa were born as twins to the same mother but when they began an illicit affair that was… unnatural, nature decided to correct that flaw.

**JAEJOONG**

What do you mean?

**ANNA**

I mean, since then, one of you has been the woman while the other a man. And you’ve never been born to the same family again. It’s the way it always is. The only thing that ties you two together is a tattoo on your back. Deyodo and Gongha are the only two people with that exact tattoo. It looks like a map. I believe you’ve seen it by now?

 _Junsu nods at her as Jaejoong sits on the sofa, allowing his head to fall into his hands_.

**JAEJOONG**

I think my head is broken.

**ANNA**

I’m honestly sorry about this but this is the first time your transition is so painful and dangerous. It’s always been seamless and without worry.

_Junsu’s head shoots up quickly._

**JUNSU**

Always? This is not the first time you’ve met? Are you a reincarnated god, too?

_Anna frowns and presses her lips together._

**ANNA**

I have a few herbs you can drink to keep you sane till Gongha matures.

_She turns toward the door as Yunho blocks her path._

**YUNHO**

He asked you a question.

**ANNA**

And I’ve answered as much as I can.

**JUNSU**

You’re not leaving till you tell us everything.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Waves his phone)_

Thing-man on speed dial.

_Anna looks around at them before she sighs and sits beside Jaejoong._

**ANNA**

My name is Corbodelianna. I’m a warden.

**JUNSU**

What does that mean?

**ANNA**

_(Licks her lips)_

I’ve assigned to Deyodo’s care.

**YUNHO**

Why? What’s so important about him?

**ANNA**

_(Looks up at Yunho)_

You mean besides the fact that he’s a god?

**YUNHO**

Yes.

**ANNA**

_(Straightens her back)_

He is one of five gods who were cursed into reincarnation.

**JAEJOONG**

I… I’ve been cursed.

**ANNA**

It’s nothing so horrible.

**JAEJOONG**

You just said I’ve been cursed.

**ANNA**

The five gods were cursed to die but they were originally immortal and so they just kept coming back. And now that Deyodo’s been activated, the other four would start. My job is to monitor him till he gets activated.

**YUNHO**

Why?

**ANNA**

The council… the people I work for need to keep tabs on the five. And out of all of them Deyodo is the only one with a beacon. Once he’s been activated, we know it’s time to start looking. That way, we don’t spend our time searching every year. We just wait till Deyodo turns thirty. He’s always the first and once he is, it sets off a chain reaction.

**JUNSU**

So they’re all what? Thirty year-olds?

**ANNA**

Not all of them are activated by age. Some of them are activated by activities, feelings, places… people. GongHa and Deyodo are the only ones activated by age. And that’s because their souls are more bonded than the other three. All five of them were forced into a soul-mating but GongHa and Deyodo were born together.

**CHANGMIN**

Soul-mating?

**ANNA**

_(Nods)_

All five of them are soul mates.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Scoffs)_

And people think fans are crazy for believing in OT5.

**ANNA**

No, it’s nothing romantic. It has nothing to do with feelings.

**YUNHO**

I thought soul mates are supposed to be bonded for life or something.

**ANNA**

Well, you’re half right. Soul mates may not have anything to do with romance but their lives are all tied together. If one of them dies, no matter how or where, all the other four drop dead, too.

**JAEJOONG**

Wait. So you’re saying I could eat healthy and exercise but if one of the five gets in a car crash?

**ANNA**

You’d die on impact as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come... just hang on


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse mistakes

INT: BONGGWA MUSEUM – VIDEO SHOOT – LOBBY – MORNING

_Yunho is taking a break as he drinks some water by the dispenser. He is so deep in thought he doesn’t notice Changmin slip in beside him._

**CHANGMIN**

I don’t think Yoochun-hyung is handling this very well.

_They look over at the pallet on the floor, away from crew members and other staff where Yoochun is reading a book but there is a very clingy Jaejoong in his lap. Yoochun keeps blinking every few seconds and he flinches every time Jaejoong moves just a little._

**YUNHO**

It wouldn’t be so bad if they didn’t shove us all in a room together all the time.

_Changmin looks at Yunho with worry in his eyes before sighing._

**CHANGMIN**

You don’t have to worry. You’re leaving Seoul tomorrow. You get to rest for three days.

**YUNHO**

_(Deadpans)_

I’m going to do an endorsement advert. I’d hardly call that rest.

_They fall into silence, watching Yoochun and Jaejoong for a while before Changmin decides to break the silence._

**CHANGMIN**

You know, if it was me, I’d just let it happen.

**YUNHO**

_(Confused)_

Let what happen?

**CHANGMIN**

_(Points at Jaejoong)_

It’s going to happen eventually. With or without his permission and there’s nothing we can do about it. Hell, Junsu still hasn’t figured out how Jaejoong-hyung got into their apartment last night and that’s been for almost eight days now. If Jaejoong decides he wants to do… more, he’s gonna.

**YUNHO**

But Yoochun’s not gay. And I’m not about to believe that Jaejoong’s going to let him be the man when that time comes. If this happens before Yoochun’s birthday, he’s going to hurt and worry and God-knows what other bad thing that could happen. If I’m not going to worry about Yoochun, I’ll also have to worry about what this could do to our contract.

_Yunho stands, drinking his water and Changmin watches him from the side._

**CHANGMIN**

If Jaejoong-hyung is Deyodo and Yoochun-hyung is Gongha, imagine if all the rest of us where Gods too. What kind do you think you’d be?

_Yunho thinks for a second._

**YUNHO**

I’d be… the god of hard work.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Scoffs)_

Sounds almost like the god of focus. How about the god of lightening? You know, like Zeus.

**YUNHO**

We are in Asia, you dunce. Our gods aren’t that flashy.

**CHANGMIN**

I’ll be the god of sex or some other hotness.

**YUNHO**

Says who? You barely even know what sex is.

_Changmin fakes a hurt expression at Yunho. Then they both sober up._

**CHANGMIN**

It’s hard but you’ll survive hyung. Like we all have since we were born. You’ll see.

**YUNHO**

You have no idea what it feels like. To know that the love of your life has this other love that transcends time… generation… life, itself. I’m going to die alone.

**CHANGMIN**

Not all of us are meant to find complete happiness. _(Sulks)_ I’m not even sure anyone actually does.

Yunho frowns at him with a sad smile.

**YUNHO**

Sometimes I forget I’m not the only who lost someone when JYJ left.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Turns away)_

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

_Just then, two security men walk into the building, flanking the tiny doctor. They walk up to Yunho and Changmin._

**MAN**

She said she has an appointment. She showed me this.

_He places a phone with a text in Yunho’s hand._

**YUNHO**

Yes, she’s right. You can go.

_Anna eyes the men menacingly as they walk away. She takes her phone from Yunho_

**ANNA**

They tried to frisk me. I’m wearing a t-shirt and a skirt. Where the hell am I going to hide anything?

_Jaejoong, Junsu and Yoochun arrive as Anna nods in their direction._

**JAEJOONG**

What is it, Anna?

**ANNA**

I have more information for you. I went back to my employers and we consulted. Now, we only have to worry about finding the other three gods.

**JUNSU**

Three? I thought you said you couldn’t find four.

**ANNA**

_(Nods)_

Yoochun is one of them, too.

_Yoochun inhales sharply as he steps away._

**YOOCHUN**

So what? Am I Gongha? Oh God!

 _He turns around and begins to breathe quickly. Anna looks at them in_ _confusion._

**ANNA**

I told you, Gongha is a girl. You boys never listen.

**CHANGMIN**

But you just said-

**ANNA**

I know Yoochun’s status and he’s not Gongha. He’s somebody entirely different. Another type of deity. He’s Kamadeva, the god of love.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Blinks)_

I’m a what, now?

**JUNSU**

The Hindu sex god?

_Yunho looks between Junsu and Anna in bewilderment._

**YUNHO**

You mean like the kama sutra?

**ANNA**

No, I mean like ruthless, vicious sex fiend.

**JUNSU**

_(Looks at Yoochun)_

He’s the god of sex? How low is the totem pole, then?

**JAEJOONG**

So why am I attracted to him? I thought you said I’m only drawn to GongHa.

**ANNA**

That’s what it’s supposed to be but Jaejoong in your most recent life, you met Kamadeva just after you’d been activated… before GongHa was. And you fell in love with him and in spite of my better judgment you went behind my back and got married. I’m guessing blessing your matrimony before other gods must have stuck because now, in your present life, your activated self is drawn to him.

**JUNSU**

Then how do we activate Yoochun-hyung?

**ANNA**

Union of love.

_Five pairs of eyes look at her and she rolls hers._

**YUNHO**

Don’t be like that.

**JUNSU**

Union of love could mean anything from marriage to sex to good ol’ frottage.

**ANNA**

He has to have sex with someone that he is in love with.

**JAEJOONG**

Fine. Let’s make him fall in love. Get him to activate. Do something. I don’t want to hurt him.

**ANNA**

_(Shakes her head frantically)_

No. You can’t do that. In fact, I recommend he not have sex till Gongha is activated.

**JUNSU/CHANGMIN/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN/YUNHO**

Why?

_She looks stunned at all of them for a second._

**ANNA**

Hello? Sex god. You think Jaejoong’s obsessed now? Wait till Yoochun is shooting out pheromones all willy-nilly.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Whispers)_

So what do I do? _(Looks at Jaejoong)_ What’s going to happen to me in the mean time?

**ANNA**

_(Sadly)_

We just have to wait and pray that wherever Gongha is, she gets activated soon.

_Yoochun stares, blankly at the floor as Changmin and Yunho rub his back and his shoulder and Jaejoong just stands there, looking guilty._

_Swiftly, Anna removes two bands from her pocket, walks up to Jaejoong and Yoochun and slaps it on their wrists. The bands clasp on them and wriggle around, moving to join on both ends as the odd writing on both bands glow. Jaejoong and Yoochun’s eyes glow as they both freeze, convulsing before they fall to the ground on their knees._

_Junsu crouches to help them as Changmin turns on Anna._

**CHANGMIN**

What the fuck was that?

**YUNHO**

What did you do to them?

**ANNA**

I tagged them. Can’t have them running off to some place where I can’t find them.

**JUNSU**

Why would you tag them? Take the bands off.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Shouts)_

NOW!

_Anna shakes her head stubbornly, looking up at the tall men before her._

**ANNA**

I’m your warden. This is my job. _(Frowns at them)_ Don’t you understand? I’m here to make sure they stay alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so two chapters? yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse mistakes

INT: YOOCHUN’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Yoochun is pulling a night shirt over his head when his room door opens in a squeak. He waits but no one speaks or talks._

**YOOCHUN**

I can hear you breathing, Su.

_Junsu smiles and pushes into the room hiding his hands behind his back. Yoochun turns around to watch him approach._

**YOOCHUN**

What are you doing now, you weirdo?

**JUNSU**

I’m protecting you.

_He moves his hands from behind his back, takes Yoochun’s hand in his and places something in his hand. Yoochun gulps as he looks at it._

**YOOCHUN**

What is this?

**JUNSU**

It’s a taser.

**YOOCHUN**

I know what it is. I just want to know what it’s doing in my hand.

**JUNSU**

It’s for an emergency.

**YOOCHUN**

What emer… Yah, Kim Junsu! _(Smacks Junsu on the head with the butt of the taser gun)_ Are you preparing me to get assaulted?

**JUNSU**

Hyung, after what Anna said day before yesterday, I find it highly irresponsible that you haven’t taken precautions to protect yourself.

**YOOCHUN**

Jaejoong hasn’t done anything… _(Junsu folds his arms)_ … more. I think he’s just content to be around me.

**JUNSU**

And when it’s no longer enough?

_Yoochun swallows, unable to hide his own fear._

**YOOCHUN**

I’m not going to tase him.

_He pushes the taser gun into Junsu’s hand and climbs into his bed. Junsu purses his lips in thought before he finally walks over to the bed and places it by the side lamp._

**JUNSU**

Good night, hyung.

_Yoochun turns away from Junsu and the gun and faces the wall. Sighing, Junsu shuts the door behind himself._

 

TWO HOURS LATER

_Yoochun turns around in bed and gets stopped by another body lying behind him. His eyes fly open instantly as Jaejoong snuggles in further, rubbing his nose at Yoochun’s nape. Yoochun’s eyes land on the taser a couple of feet from where he lies and he gulps._

_He tries to reach out when Jaejoong moves his hand down Yoochun’s belly and toward his groin. Yoochun hisses and tries to fold away, but Jaejoong pulls him closer, tucking him underneath as he climbs on top of him._

**YOOCHUN**

Hyung. Wake up.

_Jaejoong presses Yoochun into the bed and Yoochun shouts, trying to hold Jaejoong’s hands but he just pushes them up above Yoochun’s head and holds them both with one hand. He tugs at Yoochun’s pants again._

**YOOCHUN**

_(Cries)_

Please, wake up. _(Shouts)_ HYUNG! PLEASE!

**JAEJOONG**

Shhhhh… I’m here. I’m awake. _(Leans closer and licks Yoochun’s face)_ You can trust me, Chunie.

_Yoochun tries to breathe through his mouth as Jaejoong pulls off his pants by leaning to the side so that Yoochun is lying beneath him, naked from the waist down._

**YOOCHUN**

Oh God!

_He looks over at the gun again just as Jaejoong cups him –dick, balls and all- and Yoochun cries out._

**JAEJOONG**

Just relax. I’ll make you feel good in a minute.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Shakes his head)_

Please, hyung. Wake up. I don’t want this.

_Junsu enters the room, brandishing a baseball bat. The moment Jaejoong sees him, he sends Junsu flying so high he knocks his head on the ceiling and falls down without waking up. IN that moment of distraction, Yoochun goes free picks up the gun, aims at Jaejoong and fires. Jaejoong just looks down at the wires._

**JAEJOONG**

_(Looks at Yoochun in anger)_

I will have you.

_He plucks the wires off as Yoochun tries to scurry away. Jaejoong takes him by the ankle and flings him away, causing Yoochun to hit the wall mirror and crash to the floor. He lies there too, unconscious as Jaejoong advances on him._

**JAEJOONG**

Why didn’t I do this before?

_He picks Yoochun up from the floor and tosses him on the bed. He climbs on as well, turns Yoochun around so that he is lying on his belly with his ass in the air. Jaejoong massages his butt for a minute before spreading it wide and then proceeds to undo his belt buckle._

When he succeeds in pulling free, a gust of wind blows through the room that gives Jaejoong pause. He looks at the wall clock in question as it strikes 12:00am. Jaejoong’s eyes glow blue as he freezes on top of Yoochun.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Surprised)_

GongHa?

_Suddenly, he shakes his head as he looks around and realizes what he was about to do. Jaejoong pushes away from Yoochun in fear and disgust as he crouches in a corner, sobbing quietly and unable to move._

 

MEANWHILE

INT: DAEGU – HOTEL – ROOM 821 – MIDNIGHT

_Yunho sits in front of the television with a tiny cupcake and a single candle._

**YUNHO**

Happy thirtieth birthday, Yunho.

_He’s about to blow out the candle when a gust of wind blows through and the fire gets distinguished in the process. Yunho stands to his feet as the wind appears to be increasing, sending things in the room flying about as he turns round, trying to keep important things from going missing. When the wind stops, Yunho aches, scratching at his back._

**YUNHO**

Argh! What… what is that?

_He pulls off his shirt and heads for the bathroom, turning around in the mirror to see what is wrong with his back. A tattoo appears to be growing from his spine as it creeps and reaches all the way around his back into an unmistakable replica of the map on Jaejoong’s back._

**YUNHO**

_(Exhales and Laughs)_

Well, I’ll be damned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's here

INT: YOOCHUN’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Anna pushes the room door open and gasps as she looks around the room. She sees Junsu on the floor but he is not her concern so she runs straight for Yoochun who is half naked on the bed. She hears whimpering in the corner and looks up to see Jaejoong clutching his shoulders and shaking his head._

**ANNA**

_(Pulls Yoochun’s sweats up from his ankles)_

Jaejoong, what the hell happened?

_Jaejoong finally sees her as his eyes register her presence._

**JAEJOONG**

I… I don’t know. I went to sleep on my bed and then woke up…

_He trails off as Anna looks at him in confusion. She has her hands full as she ties to turn Yoochun over. She opens his eyes and checks his pulse, all the while talking to Jaejoong._

**ANNA**

What? Then what? Who did this?

**JAEJOONG**

I don… I think… _(Looks at her)_ I think it was me.

_Anna freezes as she looks at him in horror._

**ANNA**

Jaejoong-

**JAEJOONG**

I think it was me. I’m pretty sure it was me.

_He starts shaking his head again and he continues crying as he rocks back and forth in discomfort. Anna is stunned, looking from Jaejoong to Yoochun. Tears glass her eyes but she blinks them away as she refocuses on Yoochun._

**ANNA**

Did you do anything to him?

**JAEJOONG**

I don’t know.

**ANNA**

_(Shouts)_

WELL, WHAT _DO_ YOU KNOW?

_Jaejoong whimpers as he starts crying louder. Anna realizes her mistake as she gets off the bed, waving her hands at Jaejoong._

**ANNA**

I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… I just need to know what’s going on.

_She reaches him as she pulls him into her arms. Jaejoong holds her as he puts his face to her neck and cries even harder._

**JAEJOONG**

I did something to him _(sniff)_. I woke up and he was unconscious… just lying there… _(Sniff)._ I think I hit him. I don’t know.

_Anna looks back at Yoochun._

**ANNA**

I need to check. _(Shakes her head)_ maybe I should wake him and he can tell us what happened?

**JAEJOONG**

_(Shakes his head)_

I’m not sure I can look at him. What if I did something to him? He can’t heal like me.

**ANNA**

All the more reason to find out. I can’t just look down his trousers.

**JAEJOONG**

You’re a doctor. You’ve seen naked men. You just saw him naked. It won't matter. Just check and see. Please.

**ANNA**

What if he’s hurt? He needs to go to a hospital.

_Jaejoong looks back at Yoochun with fear in his eyes as he nods slowly, crying again. Anna detaches herself from him and limbs unto the bed. She sits on her shins beside his body and runs her hand over his chest, stopping just below his collar bone. She presses it, slightly before she smacks his cheek. Yoochun inhales sharply as he rises from the bed in shock. He looks at her in surprise but as soon as he sees Jaejoong, Yoochun pushes away, toward the head of the bed, struggling to get away from him._

**ANNA**

It’s alright. It’s alright. I’m here.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Points at Jaejoong)_

He’s… he was going to…

_Yoochun starts hyperventilating as he struggles loudly, cringing away and looking confused at the same time._

**ANNA**

You’re having a panic attack. Yoochun, I’m here. No one’s going to hurt you again.

_She wraps her hands around him, squeezing his whole body with her legs and her arms and holding him in place. Before long, his breathing begins to calm as he slowly slumps into her arms, sobbing quietly._

**ANNA**

_(Soothingly)_

I’m here. Okay? Yoochun, it’s alright. Please. Please. I’m here.

_After a few minutes of trying to calm Yoochun, Junsu finally stirs._

**JUNSU**

Owwww!

_He raises his head quickly as if just remembering the events before his collapse. He sees Anna and Yoochun on the bed and Jaejoong still in the corner. He gets up and heads to them._

**JUNSU**

What did you do, hyung?

_Yoochun, still clutching Anna’s hands as she holds him, turns his head._

**YOOCHUN**

He didn’t do anything, Jun.

**JUNSU**

But he could have. Did you use the taser I got you?

**JAEJOONG**

_(Hurt)_

You wanted him to tase me?

**JUNSU**

You wanted to rape him!

_Jaejoong recoils in shame as he cringes at himself. Junsu looks back at Jaejoong again._

**JUNSU**

Why did you stop?

**JAEJOONG**

I don’t know. I mean, it’s like before, all I could think about was Yoochun, but I don’t feel that way anymore. I don’t know why.

_Junsu frowns as he begins to think._

**JUNSU**

Something must have made you wake up. _(Looks at Yoochun)_ What happened exactly?

**YOOCHUN**

I’m okay now. No need to-

**JUNSU**

We need to know why. If his cravings return, we need to know how to replicate the situation. _(Looks at Anna)_ Why _are_ you here?

**ANNA**

Yoochun was in trouble.

**JUNSU**

And you know this… how?

 _Anna removes one hand from Yoochun as she lowers the neck of her night gown._ _There are five streaks on top of her right boob. Three of them are black and two or red._

**ANNA**

The wrist bands I put on them will burn whenever one of them is in trouble. Once they get activated, the color changes. That’s how I’ll know there’s another one.

_Junsu leans closer, examining the lines as Anna shuts her night gown looking at him scandalously._

**JUNSU**

_(Withdraws in shock)_

I was merely looking for investigative purposes.

**ANNA**

It’s still inappropriate.

**JUNSU**

You’re the one who pulled out your breast in a room full of guys.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Tired)_

Guys… please don’t do this now.

_Junsu sighs as he looks at his worn out hyung._

**JUNSU**

How do the alarm things work anyway? If you haven’t given them a band, how does it tell you something’s up?

**ANNA**

I can only sense them if they have a band. But the streaks are there to alert me to activation. If someone else activates, it’ll turn red.

**JUNSU**

Red? _(Frowns)_ Are you sure?

**ANNA**

_(Narrows her eyes)_

No, I’m not sure. I’ve only been doing this for sixteen life times.

_Yoochun picks up Anna’s insulted ego and glares at Junsu._

**JUNSU**

No. I wasn’t trying to… I just mean that there are two red strokes.

**ANNA**

It’s just one. Only Jaejoong’s been activated. Even Yooch-

**JUNSU**

I’m pretty sure I saw two red lines on your boob.

_Anna squints and pulls the neck down again as she stares and truly, there are two red strokes._

**ANNA**

_(Laughs)_

That was fast. Someone else has been activated.

_Jaejoong inhales sharply as everyone looks at him in the corner._

**JAEJOONG**

GongHa!

_He smiles._

**ANNA**

Are you sure?

**JAEJOONG**

Yes. Yes. _(He sits up)_ I felt GongHa for a second when I woke up above Yoochun. That has to be why I stopped. GongHa’s been activated.

_Anna looks up at him as he stands to his feet._

**JUNSU**

Oh… my… God!

_They all look at Junsu._

**JUNSU**

Do you know whose birthday is today?

**ANNA/JAEJOONG/YOOCHUN**

Who?

**JUNSU**

Yunho-hyung. ( _Snaps his fingers and claps his hands)_ Yunho-hyung is GongHa.

_Jaejoong looks like he’s considering it; Yoochun looks confused; Anna deadpans._

**ANNA**

I swear, I wonder how you people are idols when you never listen.

**JUNSU**

_(Pouts)_

What did I do now?

**ANNA**

I already told you. GongHa is not a guy. There’s no way it is Yunho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short, but important

INT: ANNA’S HOUSE – ANNA’S ROOM – MORNING

_Anna enters her room, pulling off her hair net and rubbing at her eyes in fatigue. She yawns and heads for her dresser where she retrieves a blue candle. She holds the candle up above her head at an odd angle so that the wick is still accessible to her mouth. She blows at the wick and the whole room goes dark and the only light in the room emanates from the candle in her hand. She drops the candle at her feet as a cloaked figure appears before her._

**ELDER**

Warden.

**ANNA**

Another’s been activated.

**ELDER**

Then inform the trackers. Why do you need to tell me?

**ANNA**

_(Licks her lips in worry)_

I was wondering about something and I wanted to-

**ELDER**

Your place is not to think, Warden. Do not summon me again.

_He raises his hand over the candle to snuff it out._

**ANNA**

_(Shrieks)_

Wait… please wait. What of the prophesy?

_The elder startles, stopping just a few inches from the flame. It raises its head and seems to be regarding her._

**ELDER**

Speak.

**ANNA**

I’ve already found two who knew each other prior to their activation.

**ELDER**

And?

**ANNA**

The prophesy says that should all five gods find themselves before activation, the curse would be lifted. We do not have to go ahead and-

**ELDER**

_(Hisses)_

Know your place!

**ANNA**

We should do things right.

**ELDER**

And you would tell me what is right?

_Anna backs away, bowing slightly._

**ANNA**

I mean no disrespect.

**ELDER**

Yet, you continue to speak.

**ANNA**

This is the first time we have met two in the same country at a time, much less living and working together. Elder, they know each other. They have a pre-formed bond.

**ELDER**

That does not mean anything.

**ANNA**

The other three could be around them and if they are-

**ELDER**

_(Shouts)_

YOU CALL ME TO CREST?

Anna falls to her knees, placing her head on the ground before the elder.

**ANNA**

You, who speaks the truth. You, who knows right from wrong. How could I blaspheme so?

**ELDER**

I will speak of this no longer.

**ANNA**

We do not have to do this. Please Elder. If they know each other, if the curse is broken-

**ELDER**

_(Sternly)_

You would do well to remember what caused you your present station, Warden. The gods are still not pleased with you.

_Anna’s lips quiver in frustration s she continues to kneel before him._

**ELDER**

Together or not. Regardless of any contact prior to their activation. Once all five gods of the east are found, they will die.

_He walks up to Anna and raises her head to look up at him._

**ELDER**

For the good of the land?

**ANNA**

_(Nods)_

For the good of the land.


	8. Chapter 8

EXT: JAEJOONG’S HOME – BACK YARD – MORNING

_Yoochun and Junsu are helping him pot his new plants as a couple of cameramen and a scanty crew takes shots of them trying to look serious. Changmin keeps coming in and out with trays of redundant drinks as Junsu eyes him suspiciously._

**JUNSU**

You’re just doing that so you can still look useful without actually doing anything.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Covers his mic and whispers)_

Not my fault you didn’t think of it first.

_Junsu frowns as Jaejoong’s phone rings. He stands to his feet and digs into the front pocket of his apron as he retrieves his hone from within. He pulls off one of his gloves and answers the call._

**JAEJOONG**

It’s Yunho. _(Speaks into the phone)_ Where are you? The shoot started thirty minutes ago.

**YUNHO**

I’m at your door, silly. Come open up for me.

_Jaejoong cuts the call._

**JAEJOONG**

Can we take a minute? Yunho just got here.

_The camera men start putting away their equipment as they turn away in idle chit-chat. Jaejoong removes his other glove and pulls off his apron on his way to the door as Junsu and Yoochun sigh in happiness, taking off their own gears as well._

 

INT: JAEJOONG’S HOME – SITTING ROOM – MORNING

_Jaejoong enters the house, wiping his hands with a towel as he heads for the front door. Junsu, Yoochun and Changmin fall on the sofa, exaggerating their tired sighs as Jaejoong shoots them irritated looks. He reaches the front door, opens it and turns away, moving back to the sitting room._

**JAEJOONG**

If you three won’t stop behaving like overdramatic nitwits, I’m not cooking lunch.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Offended)_

Hey!

**CHANGMIN**

Don’t even joke about that, hyung.

**YUNHO**

Aren’t you happy to see me?

_Jaejoong turns around but falters as he looks at Yunho bemusedly._

**JAEJOONG**

Yunho?

**YUNHO**

Yes.

_He takes a step toward Jaejoong as Jaejoong walks back to him. Yunho has a wide smile on his face but Jaejoong looks a little tentative and confused._

**JUNSU**

Why are you two being weird?

_Changmin and Yoochun look over at the two hyungs as they finally meet each other with their hands outstretched. The moment their skins touch, the house shakes on its foundation as a flower vase falls to the ground._

**CHANGMIN**

What… was that?

_The crew men outside begin to curse and shout as some of their equipment must have gotten ruined in the shake. Yoochun, mouth wide in shock, taps Junsu and Changmin._

**JUNSU/CHANGMIN**

What?

 _Yoochun points back at Yunho and Jaejoong who seem to be frozen on the spot with a large yellow ball of light surrounding them. Neither of them is moving a muscle and it’s too eerie to be real. Slowly, their feet get lifted off the ground as they begin to_ _revolve on the spot and just as that happens, the place begins to shake again and more shouts can be heard from outside._

**CHANGMIN**

What’s happening? What’s happening?

_He runs under a table to curl away as Junsu, shaken by the still shaking house, struggles to get to his phone. He removes it and takes a picture –not very clear one- but he makes sure to include the space beneath Yunho and Jaejoong on the ground and the bright ball of light surrounding them. He sends it to Anna with the tag: GET HERE NOW! As he sends it, wind begins to whip through the house, sending loose papers and cloths and anything light that isn’t stapled down, into the air as Junsu ducks away to avoid a flying basket that once housed M &Ms._

**YOOCHUN**

_(Shouts over the wind and the shaking)_

WE NEED TO STOP THIS BEFORE SOMEONE COMES IN AND SEES.

**JUNSU**

HOW?

_Yoochun looks around just as the curtains in the sitting room window pull off their hook and the rod slides off, sending the curtains floating around over their heads. Yoochun scrambles for it, avoiding moving objects as he grabs the rod and heads for Yunho and Jaejoong who are still floating and revolving over head._

**JUNSU**

_(Eyes wide)_

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

_Yoochun ignores him as he pulls the rod back and swings it with all his might, through the yellow barrier and it connects with both Yunho and Jaejoong. Instantly, they both fall to the ground in heaps of unconsciousness and immediately, the house stops shaking. Everything floating around calms as they drop to the ground. Changmin crawls out from under the table in shock._

**CHANGMIN**

What the fuck was that?

**JUNSU**

Why did you hit them?

**YOOCHUN**

Saved us the trouble of having to explain to them.

_He nods at the two crew members who come barreling into the house with broken camera stands a busted light._

**MAN**

I don’t think we can shoot anymore today. Most of our equipment is gone to shit.

**MAN2**

What the hell was that? It was like a freak earthquake or something.

**JUNSU**

An earthquake is already a freak… _(Everyone looks at him)_ so… tautology.

**MAN**

Anyway, we’ll just pack up and be out of your hair.

**MAN2**

What happened to them?

_He points at the two people lying by the door._

**JUNSU**

Something hit them. I already called a doctor. She should be here any minute.

**MAN**

I’ll let their managers know so that if they need to go to the hospi-

**YOOCHUN**

_(Cuts in)_

That won’t be necessary. The doctor we called would take care of them. Don’t bother.

_They manage to shoo the men away and just as they come back to Yunho and Jaejoong, Anna materializes out of thin air._

**ANNA**

What happened?

**CHANGMIN**

That’s what we’d like to know.

**JUNSU**

How did you do that?

**ANNA**

_(Ignores their questions)_

Why are they unconscious? What did you do?

**YOOCHUN**

They touched each other and then this earthquake happened. And then there was a ball of light?

**ANNA**

Earthquake when they touched? Are you sure?

**CHANGMIN**

_(Waves his hands around)_

Hello?!

_Anna shakes her head and walks over to Jaejoong. She pulls up the back of his shirt and reveals his tattoo. Inhaling deeply, she leans over him and takes Yunho’s shirt in her hand. She hesitates for a second then pulls his shirt too as everyone in the room gasps._

**ANNA**

It can’t be.

**JUNSU**

I hate to say it-

**ANNA**

How is this possible?

**JUNSU**

-But I told you so.

_Anna puts one hand on Jaejoong’s neck and the other on Yunho’s neck and begins murmuring something very quickly as Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun come closer to stand around her. Eventually, Yunho and Jaejoong inhale loudly as they rise from the ground, eyes widened in horror and shock as they sit up. They begin to cough._

**JAEJOONG**

What happened?

**YUNHO**

I’m… _(Cough)_ … GongHa!

_Jaejoong looks at him again and raises his hand to touch him as Anna pulls their hands away._

**ANNA**

Yeah, you’re going to destroy this house if you both keep doing that. Shoo!

_She pulls Yunho to his feet and pushes him to the other side of the room._

**CHANGMIN**

This is all so confusing. So Jaejoong-hyung is an obsession god, Yoochun-hyung is a sex god and Yunho-hyung is a carefree god? I don’t know about you Junsu, but I’m feeling mighty left out right now.

_Anna stops moving Yunho away as she spins around and takes in the other four guys standing on the other side of the room._

**ANNA**

_(Whispers)_

It won’t be that easy. It can’t be.

**JUNSU**

What if we all were the five gods? You know… DongBangShinKi?

_Everyone looks to Anna for answers as she stares shocked._

**ANNA**

I… I don’t know. The five haven’t been born together since the curse was cast.

**JUNSU**

Yeah but now we have three under the same roof. Who’s to say Changmin and I aren’t the other two?

**ANNA**

_(Confused)_

Why would you want that? You understand that their lives are cursed?

**CHANGMIN**

Just saying. _(Shrugs)_ You don’t know. What if it’s us and your council or whatever are busy gallivanting all over the world when we’re all just right here?

**YOOCHUN**

Who are the other two gods, even?

_Anna notices that Jaejoong has somehow migrated to their side of the room and is slowly inching towards Yunho who looks rather receptive. She pulls Yunho to the other side and sits between them, staring Jaejoong always._

**ANNA**

I’m not supposed to talk about them.

**JUNSU**

What would it cost you? We already know about the others.

**YOOCHUN**

Come on. Just tell us.

**ANNA**

_(Removes a hand band and slaps it on Yunho’s wrist)_

Fine!

**YUNHO**

_(Waves his wrist in her face)_

Seriously?

**ANNA**

One of the last two gods is Xieshi.

**JUNSU**

_(Huffs)_

Come on! We all know who that is.

**YOOCHUN**

Who is he?

**JUNSU**

Me, of course. Duh!

**YOOCHUN**

I mean, who is he? God of what?

**ANNA**

He’s the Chinese god of justice. He’s believed to be omniscient and all that.

**CHANGMIN**

So technically, he’s a know-it-all? Yep, he’s definitely Junsu.

**YUNHO**

And who is the other god?

**ANNA**

Honkin.

_Junsu bursts into laughter, slapping his thigh as he points at Changmin._

**CHANGMIN**

What’s so funny?

**ANNA**

I don’t know what he’s laughing at. Honkin is the Siberian god of hunting.

**CHANGMIN**

What’s funny about that?

**JUNSU**

You mean besides the part where she failed to mention that he’s an actual animal. He’s not a human god, Anna.

**ANNA**

His representation-

**JUNSU**

Tell him the truth!

_Changmin looks at Anna as she lowers her eyes._

**ANNA**

It’s really nothing to be embarrassed about. Honkin has been known to take all shapes and sizes.

**YOOCHUN**

And what does that mean, exactly?

**ANNA**

He is not… always… born as a human being.

_Junsu laughs again as the other hyungs try to hold in their own mirth. Yoochun eventually fails and Joins Junsu but Changmin stands there looking confused._

**CHANGMIN**

I don’t understand. How is it that the rest of them are human and I’m not?

**ANNA**

First of all, we don’t know that you’re Honkin. He could be anyone. And second, if it is you, you’ve already been born and you’re not an antelope as far as we can tell.

**JUNSU**

_(Scoffs)_

As far as we can tell.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Looks away from Yunho)_

How do they get activated? Honkin and Xieshi?

**JUNSU**

That’s true. How does one go about becoming an animal?

_He grins at Changmin who offers him the finger._

**ANNA**

Well, he has to catch and eat the animal he was previously born as.

**EVERYONE**

_(Disgusted)_

Eww!

**CHANGMIN**

Maybe I could cook it?

**ANNA**

No!

**CHANGMIN**

Do I have to catch it myself?

**ANNA**

Yes.

**CHANGMIN**

What animal was I in my past life?

**ANNA**

A lion.

_Silence settles on the entire house… then they burst into laughter again._

**JUNSU**

You’re so going to die before you get activated.

**ANNA**

He might not be Honkin. What if you’re Honkin, Junsu?

**JUNSU**

Really?! I’m an epitome of knowledge. My idol name is Xiah which sounds suspiciously like Xieshi. If I’m not the all-knowing god, none of these yahoos could be.

**JAEJOONG**

Think about it.  I mean, me being an obsessive god is pretty spot on but since when is Yoochun sexy –no offence- and since when is Yunho carefree? The two don’t even mix. You could be the animal god and Changmin might be Xieshi.

_Junsu looks round at all of them._

**JUNSU**

Yeah right! _(Looks at Anna)_ How do I get activated?

**ANNA**

You need to learn something new. Something you’ve never known before in any previous life.

_Junsu’s mouth falls open as he stares at all of them in disbelief and hopelessness._

**JUNSU**

I’m the biggest joke of all.

**YUNHO**

How do you figure?

**JUNSU**

Where, on this planet, am I going to find something that I do not know?


	9. Chapter 9

INT: BACKSTAGE – EVENING

_JYJ are on stage performing as Yunho and Changmin watch them from off stage. Junsu stumbles but covers for it and Changmin hisses._

**YUNHO**

What? What happened?

**CHANGMIN**

Junsu messed up.

**YUNHO**

When?

**CHANGMIN**

_(Annoyed)_

Just now. Didn’t you see?

_Yunho looks from the stage to Changmin before he smiles._

**YUNHO**

I’m not watching him like hawk so I may miss a single second of his awesomeness.

_Changmin blushes as he refuses to look back at Yunho who is smirking intensely at the maknae’s silent denial. As Yunho turns away to look back, a tremor goes through him and he shivers, laughing a little and now, Changmin looks at him, puzzled._

**CHANGMIN**

What was that?

**YUNHO**

It’s nothing. It just comes and goes.

_Yunho shivers again and Changmin faces him fully, removing his phone._

**CHANGMIN**

I’m calling Anna.

_Yunho pulls his phone out of his hand._

**YUNHO**

You guys need to stop freaking out. Now, if we so much as cough you guys want to call Anna.

**CHANGMIN**

Because it could be something… _(Leans in and whispers)_ … supernatural.

**YUNHO**

It’s a shiver. It’s no big deal. If anything, every time it happens it feels like I get this shot of endorphins. It feels awesome.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Frowns)_

So you’re standing here doing nothing but feeling like you’re having sex?

**YUNHO**

_(Taps Changmin’s forehead)_

That’s not the only time you get a shot of endorphins. _(Looks at Jaejoong)_ Though I don’t understand Anna’s ban on sex. Why won’t she just let us all be happy?

**CHANGMIN**

It feels like I’m a trainee again.

**YUNHO**

Right?! I’m all _(Shivers)…_ Bottled up.

**CHANGMIN**

Okay, that’s it. _(Grabs his phone)_ I’m calling Anna.

_Phone rings._

**ANNA**

What happened? Did someone else activate?

**CHANGMIN**

Yunho-hyung is shivering.

**ANNA**

Does he have a cold? Did you check his temp?

_Yunho just stares at Changmin as if to say “I told you so”._

**CHANGMIN**

Yunho-hyung doesn’t get a cold.

**ANNA**

Everyone gets a cold.

**CHANGMIN**

Even gods? He’s activated. Should he still be… mortal?

**ANNA**

Put him on the phone.

**YUNHO**

_(Sarcastically)_

Oh Knowledgeable One!

**ANNA**

Does the shivering come and go?

**YUNHO**

Yes.

**ANNA**

Does it feel really good? Like power… happiness… energy… running straight to your brain?

**YUNHO**

Yes! Is this something supernatural?

**ANNA**

_(Hisses)_

Bloody hippies.

**YUNHO**

What?

**ANNA**

People are praying. Has Jaejoong experienced this?

**YUNHO**

I don’t know. You said I should stay away from him. I’m being obedient.

**ANNA**

Well, you need to meditate. I’ll be over in the evening… later in the night. You need to let go of all that energy.

**YUNHO**

I don’t understand what you’re talking about.

**ANNA**

People are praying to you. My guess is it’s hippies and pacifists and all other free-spirited artists and unserious people.

**YUNHO**

_(Scoffs)_

That’s a good thing, right? I’m a god? They’re praying to me?

**ANNA**

Contrary to popular belief, gods don’t own any of that power. You’re a conduit between people who have needs and the universe. You try and keep all that for yourself and you’ll have some serious issues.

**YUNHO**

How serious?

**ANNA**

You could get cursed and die every time you turn thirty-five… just saying.

**YUNHO**

_(Shouts)_

WHAT?! I’m going to die when I turn thirty-five?

**ANNA**

That was a joke… sort of.

**YUNHO**

_(Worried)_

Well, it wasn’t funny. How do I get rid of it?

**ANNA**

I need to go into surgery in a few minutes. I’ll come over. Be at Yoochun’s place. All of you.

_The line goes dead and Yunho stands there, staring at the phone like it just insulted his mother._

**CHANGMIN**

What did she say, hyung? What’s going on? Is it normal or bad?

_Yunho looks up at Changmin._

**YUNHO**

It’s bad, Changminie. It’s very bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEHOLD! another activation

INT: JAEJOONG’S HOME – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_The room is laid bare with only the flat screen on the wall and the book shelves in place against the divider that separates the dining room. All the sofas and the centre table have been taken out. Jaejoong lays out pallets as Yunho leans on the wall with his eyes closed._

**JAEJOONG**

You’re supposed to help.

**YUNHO**

I’m not supposed to mistakenly _touch_ you. _(Glares at Jaejoong)_ Anna’s not even here. I don’t understand why you’re so obedient about the stupid rule.

**JAEJOONG**

Because if a part of the town collapses, she’ll know you and I touched. Now stop pouting.

_Yunho straightens out his previously pouted lips as he narrows his eyes at Jaejoong._

**YUNHO**

What’s the point of a soul mate if I can’t even cuddle you? We don’t have to have sex.

_Jaejoong rolls his eyes as he leaves the room._

**JAEJOONG**

I’m not touching you till Anna says it’s fine.

_Changmin lays out another pallet as Junsu enters the room._

**JUNSU**

I’ll cuddle you.

_He falls into Yunho’s lab as he squiggles till Yunho spreads his legs and allows Junsu to lean on him. Yunho pulls his hand around and hold Junsu from behind. Changmin straightens from where he is and growls –GROWLS- at Yunho who looks up at him in shock. Junsu frowns as he opens his mouth to question Changmin’s behavior but-_

**YUNHO**

Uh… Su, can you get me some water? _(Clears throat)_ I’m sorta-

**JUNSU**

Sure.

_He gets up and leaves._

**YUNHO**

Did you just growl at me?

**CHANGMIN**

You’re leaving your scent all over him.

**YUNHO**

My god! You’re talking like an animal now.

**CHANGMIN**

No, I’m not.

**YUNHO**

Growling? Talking about scent? Really?

**CHANGMIN**

Well, I don’t like you cuddling him all the time.

**YUNHO**

_(Flustered)_

I… do not!

**CHANGMIN**

You do and you know it. Ever since you got activated, you’ve become cuddlier and it’s worse than even when we were trainees.

**YUNHO**

He’s always offering.

**CHANGMIN**

Because you’re always whining about not cuddling Jaejoong and you know Junsu is a serious hyung-pleaser. If you said you wanted a coconut plucked fresh, he’d go out and get you one.

_Junsu enters back into the room with Yunho’s glass of water and Changmin nods at it as if to say “see what I mean?”._

**ANNA**

Gather round.

_Changmin, Yunho and Junsu startle as she appears out of nowhere._

**CHANGMIN**

No, seriously, you need to stop doing that.

**JUNSU**

Or tell us how you manage it.

**ANNA**

Where is everyone?

**JAEJOONG**

_(Arrives)_

Here! Yoochun’s on his way.

**CHANGMIN**

I don’t understand why non-activated people have to be around.

**YUNHO**

_(Under his breath)_

I don’t understand why I can’t touch my… _(Looks at Jaejoong)_ What are we supposed to be again?

**ANNA**

_(Waves at the pallets)_

Sit.

_The four of them take their places around as she sits on the one backing the television._

**ANNA**

Okay, while we wait… anybody else feel different?

_She looks at Changmin and Junsu who shrug at her. Yunho clears his throat, looking pointedly at Changmin. Anna looks at him too._

**ANNA**

Anything I should know about.

**CHANGMIN**

Nothing.

**YUNHO**

He’s been weird.

**ANNA**

How?

**YUNHO**

He keeps talking like a werewolf. I don’t know if he’s just trying to freak me out with one of his silly pranks or if he’s being legit.

**ANNA**

What do you mean?

**CHANGMIN**

He’s being overdramatic.

**YUNHO**

He told me my neighbor’s tire had busted.

**JAEJOONG**

So?

**YUNHO**

We were in my apartment… on the thirteenth floor… watching TV. A couple of hours later, I meet her on my way out and she’s just coming in. She tells me something punctured her tire on the drive into the building garage. She had to call a mechanic.

**JUNSU**

That could be anything.

**JAEJOONG**

He’s not activated: how can he know that?

**ANNA**

Because you’ve been activated, Jaejoong. He won’t become a god. His senses won’t be a 100% till he gets activated, but a few things will start slipping in.

**YUNHO**

Yeah. And earlier, he growled.

**JUNSU**

_(Scoffs)_

He does that a lot now.

_Changmin looks at Yunho in perfidy._

**ANNA**

How are you feeling, Changmin? Does anything feel different?

**CHANGMIN**

I want to punch you right now but that’s always there so no, I don’t feel present.

**JUNSU**

Just answer her without snark for once.

_Changmin looks at Junsu and purses his lips before he turns to Anna._

**CHANGMIN**

My hair’s growing… faster.

**ANNA**

Where?

**CHANGMIN**

Everywhere. _(Blushes)_ I’ve had to shave places a guy should never shave.

**YUNHO**

Is he becoming an animal?

**ANNA**

No, he’s not. _(Looks at Changmin)_ It’ll be fine. We’ll find you a lion and get you activated.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Horrified)_

I’m not killing a lion. You want me to die?

**ANNA**

Your body is preparing you for your activation. You won’t be doing it on our own. You’ll have your instincts and nature that are preparing the way for the change.

_Changmin frowns, looking pensive as Anna turns her gaze over to Junsu._

**ANNA**

Anything I need to know?

**JUNSU**

I’ve been reading.

**ANNA**

What?

**JUNSU**

Everything. Even when I learn something obscurely new, I don’t get activated. Maybe I’m not Xieshi. Maybe I’m not even a god.

**ANNA**

_(Shakes her head)_

It’s supposed to be something you never knew before.

**JUNSU**

I know. I just recently learned that there is a tribe of Viking descendants who peel off the heel of baby boys and deep the heels in hot oil. Makes for better hunters. I never knew that. I also just learned that there are people in Africa who can travel by ground nut shells to and from different continents. _(Frowns)_ The world is a scary place. But none of that has been enough to activate me.

**ANNA**

Because it has to be something none of your other lives has ever learnt before. Something new. If you find something out today and you knew it six lives before, it won’t activate you.

**JUNSU**

I may never get activated then.

**ANNA**

There are a few things you don’t know. Trust me.

**JUNSU**

What’s that supposed to mean?

_Anna’s eyes linger on Changmin for a second before she looks round at the rest of them as the door opens and Yoochun comes bounding in._

**YOOCHUN**

I’m here. Anna, I’m here.

_He takes a pallet as he folds his legs in, looking at Anna._

**YOOCHUN**

What did I miss?

**JAEJOONG**

Maknae’s becoming an animal and Junsu’s an insufferable know-it-all. (Looks at Anna) That cover it?

**ANNA**

Accurately.

_She stands to her feet with a hint of a smile on her lips as they sit up straighter._

**ANNA**

I’m going to need you guys to take off your shirts.

**YUNHO**

Why?

_Yoochun’s shirt is already off._

**ANNA**

Are we going to keep questioning me throughout the entire evening? You’re the one who needs this the most.

_Everyone starts to take off their shirts as Changmin reluctantly removes his jacket._

**ANNA**

Your shirt too, Changmin. Come on.

 _Changmin turns red as he pulls the hem of his shirt up and begins to remove his shirt_ _but then stops._

**CHANGMIN**

Can I take it off in a room?

**JAEJOONG**

What’s new that we’ve never seen before?

_Resolutely, Changmin pulls the shirt off with the shirt underneath it as he quickly folds it and sits on it. Yoochun and Jaejoong stare at his body, looking for scars or tattoos that might be new._

**JUNSU**

What were you trying to hide then?

**CHANGMIN**

_(Blushes)_

Nothing. Anna, can we start already?

_Anna’s eyes flit from the shirts he is sitting on to his eyes and Changmin blinks at her pleadingly and she just sighs, letting it go._

**ANNA**

Okay, so close your eyes.

_Anna walks around the room as she switches off the lights._

**ANNA**

Relax. You’re all from five different countries, which means five different beacons.

**JUNSU**

What’s that?

**ANNA**

Original altars. Before the curse was cast, you had homes… places of comfort. Each of you had an altar you favored most. These were made more potent by the burial of your original bodies after the curse was cast and the first round of deaths occurred.

**CHANGMIN**

Horrible bed side manner.

**ANNA**

Yunho and Jaejoong, you can both feel yours. If you’ll just calm down and listen for a tiny buzzing sound. Can you hear it?

_She switches off the last light in the fore room as she returns, taking out two candles from her pocket as she waves her hand over them and they ignite._

**ANNA**

It’s your beacon. Stop resisting it. I know it might sound irritating and annoying but the more you fight it, the more pain you’ll get from the prayers.

**JAEJOONG**

But we haven’t felt any pain yet.

**ANNA**

Better to know how to get rid of it before you get the pain than to wait till you get hurt.

**YUNHO**

What next?

**ANNA**

Can you hear it?

**YUNHO/JAEJOONG**

Yes.

**ANNA**

The rest of you, you’ll hear it when you activate, but for now, I just want you to know what to listen for.

_Changmin opens his eyes._

**CHANGMIN**

So why are _we_ shirtless?

**ANNA**

_(Laughs)_

That one is just for my pleasure.

_Changmin hisses as he pulls out his shirt and starts to separate the two shirts so he can put them back on. As he wears the first one that’s supposed to be underneath, Junsu looks at him._

**JUNSU**

_(Whispers)_

Is that my shirt?

_Yoochun looks over at the two of them as Junsu crawls over to Changmin._

**JUNSU**

Why are you wearing my Bow-T T-shirt?

_Changmin shakes his head, looking cornered and afraid._

**CHANGMIN**

I… I just… I was looking for what to wear.

**JUNSU**

When? When was the last time you were even in my house?

_Changmin looks to Yoochun for help as Yoochun arrives between them._

**YOOCHUN**

I gave it to him to wear.

**JUNSU**

Why were _you_ with my shirt?

**YOOCHUN**

It was the only clean shirt so I wore it to Changmin’s apartment.

**JUNSU**

Yeah, but why is he wearing it underneath another shirt?

_Junsu holds up Changmin’s own shirt._

**JUNSU**

Your animal behavior hasn’t been the only weird thing, maknae. You’ve been acting like you used to when we were trainees and I thought we’d all grown up.

**CHANGMIN**

Hyung, it’s not like that.

**JUNSU**

You hover in the corner and stare like a creepy person and then when I try to talk to people, you somehow appear and steal all their attention because everyone just has to look at you, maknae. And recently, you’ve been –I’m not sure- growling at me like I ate your cookie…

_Junsu tappers off as his eyes lose focus for a few seconds. Yoochun waves his hands in front of Junsu as his eyes blink back into reality._

**JUNSU**

Arrrgghh!

_Junsu bends down as he clutches his head in his hands._

**JUNSU**

Jesus! Jesus!

_Changmin and Yoochun bend in worry as Anna, Yunho and Jaejoong turn around to look at the other three._

**ANNA**

What is it?

**YOOCHUN**

I don’t know. He was fine a second ago.

_Junsu groans as he holds his head._

**JUNSU**

It feels like a migraine. Only a million times worse.

 _Anna laughs out in shock as she slides to her knees before Junsu and holds his head in_ _her hands._

**ANNA**

You’re activating, Xieshi. It’s happening.

**CHANGMIN**

How? Why now?

_Holds up Junsu as his hands fall away but he looks absolutely drained._

**ANNA**

What is it? What new thing did you just learn?

**JUNSU**

I think… _(Shakes his head)_ I know… Changmin’s in love with me. He’s always been in love with me. _(Looks at Changmin)_   In every single life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more info on Anna's allegiance  
> no dbsk/jyj members

INT: ANNA’S HOUSE – BEDROOM – NIGHT

_Anna walks into her room wearing nothing but a bath towel and holding a rechargeable dryer to her hair as she ruffles it above her head. She stops in front of her mirror and looks at herself while she dries her hair._

_All of a sudden, the room starts to dim around her as her furniture slowly darkens out from sight and is replaced by a room that looks to be a hotel room. Anna rolls her eyes and shuts off the drier. Someone clears their throat behind her and she turns around to find a young man sitting on the sofa by the wall with weapons and gadgets sprayed all around him as he cleans out a set of carved Indian knives._

**KAS**

Warden.

**ANNA**

Collector.

_He looks at the drier in her hand._

**KAS**

You even have time to groom.

**ANNA**

_(Frowns)_

What do you want Kas?

**KAS**

_(Raises an eyebrow)_

Straight to shop talk. Okay. Two more marks turn red, Anna. Fastest set of activations we’ve ever had.

**ANNA**

_(Shrugs)_

So what? Why am I here?

**KAS**

You don’t think it’s weird that within a month, we have three gods running around Asia in mortal bodies?

**ANNA**

Stranger things have happened.

**KAS**

_(Worried)_

No, they have not. When have I had to be the one to call you when there’s been an activation?

**ANNA**

I’m growing up.

**KAS**

_(Sneers)_

You’re full of shit.

**ANNA**

Why did you summon me?

_Kas drops the knife in his hand and the cloth he was using to wipe it and looks at her seriously._

**KAS**

I’m coming to Korea.

**ANNA**

_(Angry)_

To do what?

**KAS**

Are you still mad at me? That was decades ago. It’s time to let it go.

**ANNA**

We agreed that you’d stay out of any country Deyodo was born in because I’d be there with him. You’re not supposed to come near me until you’ve collected the other four… other three.

**KAS**

Well, I haven’t been able to find any of them so I’m coming to you.

**ANNA**

_(Scared)_

Why would you think that’s a valid course of action?

**KAS**

Because you’ve found two gods in your back yard and the Elder said you thought they might all be in Korea.

**ANNA**

You don’t know that.

_Kas tilts his head in confusion._

**KAS**

If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were being difficult, Anna.

**ANNA**

You’re using me as an excuse to shirk your duti-

_Before she was done, he had angrily flung a dagger right at her as it passed through her incorporeal body and stuck to the wall behind her. She looks at him boredly._

**ANNA**

I’m not really here, genius.

**KAS**

You have no say in the matter. I’m only telling you so things don’t get weird if we’re ever face to face.

**ANNA**

Don’t come to Korea. Check anywhere else. There are already two gods here.

**KAS**

And I believed when you said there could be more. Anna, you know I have to collect them and bring them to you before the ritual. Don’t you want them found? What if one of them gets killed wherever they are and the rest die before we perform Nativity? That could doom Asia for another forty years. And considering this global age we’re in, if Asia falls for a second, the whole world will pounce. We’d never recover-

**ANNA**

Then do your job. I’m not stopping you from finding them.

**KAS**

I’m just going to come out and say it-

**ANNA**

_(Cuts in)_

Say what Kas?

**KAS**

Are you shrouding them?

**ANNA**

_(Confused)_

Excuse me.

**KAS**

You’ve done it before.

**ANNA**

_(Horrified)_

I beg your pardon.

**KAS**

You didn’t want the council to perform Nativity because you knew you’d lose your precious Kamadeva. So you shrouded him for a decade till you got too weak to keep it up.

**ANNA**

Watch your tongue.

**KAS**

I covered for you, Anna. I didn’t tell the council what you were doing. But if that’s what you’re doing now-

**ANNA**

If you haven’t noticed, I reported it to the council the moment I found Kamadeva. He hasn’t even activated yet and I’ve called it in so you mind what you’re saying.

**KAS**

I didn’t mean-

**ANNA**

I don’t really care what you mean, Kas. If you want to come to Korea, waste your time and make a fool of yourself, please be my guest, but don’t think I will suffer your stupidity.

**KAS**

Anna-

**ANNA**

Good day, Kas.

_With that, she closes her eyes and when she opens it, she is back in her room. Exhales as she sits on her bed tiredly._

**ANNA**

Yeah, there’s no way I’m surviving this time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so enough supernatural stuff's been going down so let's get back to more root, human things

EXT: KWANGENG ZOO - ICE CREAM SHACK – BOOTH – MORNING

_Junsu and Jaejoong are seated, idly licking their ice cream from cones when Changmin arrives, removes the cap from Junsu’s head and places it on his as he walks away. Jaejoong watches the exchange but Junsu looks like nothing just happened, still focused on his own ice cream cone._

**JAEJOONG**

What just happened?

**JUNSU**

_(Licks)_

What?

**JAEJOONG**

Changmin and the cap thing.

**JUNSU**

Oh! That!

_And he goes back to licking his ice cream as Jaejoong frowns at him in concern._

_Yunho arrives at the booth with his own ice cream cone as he takes the seat beside Junsu, away from Jaejoong as they both smile stupidly at each other._

**JUNSU**

We’re in public.

**JAEJOONG**

And you’re in a mood.

**JUNSU**

I will not engage.

_Jaejoong rolls his eyes as Yunho raises an eyebrow in question._

**JAEJOONG**

It’s a new thing Junsu picked up last year from a western movie. Whenever he’s being childish, he’ll say “I will not engage”. He can’t even say it in English.

_Junsu looks up at Jaejoong._

**JUNSU**

_(In English)_

I will not engage.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Scoffs)_

Fancy god ability. Your tongue couldn’t even form around English properly before and you know it.

**JUNSU**

I still won’t engage.

**JAEJOONG**

Yunho, tell Junsu and Changmin to stop… doing whatever their doing. It’s freaking me out.

**YUNHO**

Why me?

**JAEJOONG**

You’re leader.

**YUNHO**

And you’re leader, too.

_Both of them sag back in worry._

**YUNHO**

We never did decide what the team dynamics are now that we’re back together.

**JUNSU**

Are we?

_Yunho purses his lips as he looks at Jaejoong uncertainly and Jaejoong looks away._

**JUNSU**

Didn’t think so.

**YUNHO**

_(Almost angry)_

Well, why not?

**JAEJOONG**

Why are you looking at me?

**YUNHO**

Because you’re the one still holding a grudge.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Leans back and scoffs)_

Holding a grudge. Are you kidding me?

**YUNHO**

Are we together or not, Jaejoong?

**JAEJOONG**

Are we talking about the group or us?

_He waves his finger between Yunho and himself._

**YUNHO**

I’m talking about the group.

**JAEJOONG**

What does that matter? We’re gods, don’t you think an idol group is kinda insignificant?

**YUNHO**

You’re still in one.

**JAEJOONG**

Because there’s nothing else to do.

**YUNHO**

So answer the question.

**JAEJOONG**

What question?

**YUNHO**

Why can’t we be one group again?

_Junsu widens his eyes as he quietly sneaks away from the two leaders._

**JAEJOONG**

We are bound by contract-

**YUNHO**

Bullshit.

**JAEJOONG**

It’s not up to us.

**YUNHO**

Like hell it isn’t. SM will take you guys back in a heartbeat.

**JAEJOONG**

And what of CJes? Are we supposed to just leave them in the dust?

**YUNHO**

They’ll live.

**JAEJOONG**

And what if I asked you to leave SM?

_Yunho falters, cocking his head in bemusement._

**JAEJOONG**

Would you leave SM for me? For us? So that we could all become “one group” again.

**YUNHO**

You’re being bitter.

**JAEJOONG**

I’m asking you the same question you just asked me.

**YUNHO**

You didn’t answer me.

**JAEJOONG**

I am never coming back to SM. There. I said it.

_Yunho opens his mouth to speak but closes it. And then opens it again before closing it the second time._

**JAEJOONG**

Say something.

**YUNHO**

What do you want me to say?

**JAEJOONG**

What did you think was going to happen? Once this show’s done, we’re done. DBSK/JYJ is too much of a mouthful for fans to say all the time.

**YUNHO**

Then let’s make it one group. We can be DBSK again.

**JAEJOONG**

Not if it’s SM, we can’t.

**YUNHO**

_(Sighs and leans on the table)_

I don’t understand what your problem is. You had issues, you sued but that was six years ago. Why is still an issue?

**JAEJOONG**

_(Shakes his head)_

If you have to ask me that, I wonder what we’re doing here.

_Jaejoong shifts out of the booth as he walks away. Changmin takes Jaejoong’s seat and looks at Yunho._

**CHANGMIN**

That’s not the way to a guy’s heart, hyung.

**YUNHO**

And you know this because?

_Yunho’s eye drifts to the cap on Changmin’s head and Changmin rubs his hands on it, self-consciously._

**CHANGMIN**

I’ll take what I can get, hyung. Now, about you.

**YUNHO**

Jaejoong is behaving like a kid.

**CHANGMIN**

What did he do?

**YUNHO**

He doesn’t want to come back to SM. Sooman said-

**CHANGMIN**

How are you this clueless, hyung?

**YUNHO**

What are you talking about? Sooman-hyung said he’d take them back if they wanted to return.

**CHANGMIN**

And you honestly thought Jaejoong would want to come back?

**YUNHO**

He’s not the only one who got hurt in the split. We have every right to be just as angry as he is.

**CHANGMIN**

Not anymore, we don’t.

**YUNHO**

_(Angry)_

Yes, we do. They left us. If we were any less strong-minded, DBSK would have dissolved but we came back and we fought to stay ahead.

**CHANGMIN**

But that’s not his problem.

**YUNHO**

Then what the hell is? Because from where I’m standing, I don’t understand why everyone is willing to put this nonsense behind us and be happy again but he won’t.

_Changmin gulps as he looks at his hyung warily._

**CHNAGMIN**

_(Clears his throat)_

Do you remember what it was like during trainee years? I wasn’t there from the beginning but when I joined, I pretty much got the gist of what was going on.

**YUNHO**

What are you talking about?

**CHANGMIN**

Jaejoong-hyung was Sooman’s punching bag, hyung.

**YUNHO**

Sooman never touched him for a second.

**CHANGMIN**

Not physically, no. But he did other things. Said things to hyung that frankly, I’m surprised he never just gave up and left.

_The scowl on Yunho’s face begins to disappear as another emotion sets in._

**CHANGMIN**

The only reason he got picked was because you personally told Sooman you won’t debut unless-

**YUNHO**

_(Cuts in)_

Unless Jaejoong was in the same group as me.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Nods)_

You were his money-making, talent child so he agreed but he didn’t stop with the bullying. He’d make fan signings ignore Jaejoong-hyung, pretend there were only four members in the group. Do stuff that made Jaejoong-hyung uncomfortable. He even went as far as forbidding hyung from saying anything during interviews, do you remember that? _(Yunho nods)_ He was horrible to him. But then hyung got the movie deal and then became an overnight heartthrob and then everyone wanted a piece of him.

**YUNHO**

I remember.

**CHANGMIN**

He never said anything but everyone knew. He’s not stupid. The little liberties he started taking with interviews and stage performances were because he knew he was slowly becoming relevant to Sooman. And when he got the chance, he left. I’d have gone too but-

**YUNHO**

_(Cuts in)_

You stayed for me.

_Changmin shrugs._

**CHANGMIN**

You’re my leader. I love them all but I knew you’d never leave Sooman. Not when you feel like you owe him something.

**YUNHO**

I owe him everything.

_Changmin shrugs again as they both look over at where Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu are talking by the Banana Bar._

**YUNHO**

It’s always going to be like this, isn’t it?

**CHANGMIN**

Us and Them? Divided?

**YUNHO**

_(Nods)_

Us and Them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN:  
> I am sorry for the length but i am working on other projects at the moment so these chapters might suck. but i promise, i will get better.  
> this is going to be my longest story in this series so please, just gimme time. besides, we're getting deeper and deeper and i'm wondering who knows where we'll end up eventually >_

INT: YOOCHUN’S HOME – YOOCHUN’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Yoochun is in his room lying on his bed as he stares at the bracelet on his wrist. He_ _touches it and smiles to himself and then everything lurches as he squints. Suddenly, his room appears to be spinning around him so Yoochun gets to his feet, looking around._

**YOOCHUN**

What the-

 _He stops as everything settles and he’s no longer in his room. He’s standing in a_ _library, in a clearing between surrounded by rows and rows of shelves. There are two tables in front of him loaded with books and there’s a woman standing there, bent over one table with her back to him._

**YOOCHUN**

Anna?

_Anna stands up, frowning guiltily as she pushes a book behind her and then she sees him._

**ANNA**

How did you get here?

She looks down at the bracelet on his wrist.

**ANNA**

You figured it out.

**YOOCHUN**

Figured what out?

_Anna smiles at him like he’s a cute little child and Yoochun blushes._

**YOOCHUN**

What?

**ANNA**

Were you thinking of me and touching the bracelet?

**YOOCHUN**

_(Blush deepens)_

I was not!

_Anna raises an eyebrow skeptically._

**YOOCHUN**

Wha- maybe a thought… nothing but a thought… had crossed my mind. Why am I here?

**ANNA**

The bracelet. It’s more than just a beacon.

_She turns round and starts stacking up the books on the table as Yoochun comes to stand by her._

**YOOCHUN**

It’s a teleportation device?

**ANNA**

This isn’t Sci-fi, Chunnie.

**YOOCHUN**

Did you just call me Chunnie?

_He smiles as he moves to pick up a book but his hand just passes right through it._

**YOOCHUN**

What is this?

_He tries again but he receives the same result._

**YOOCHUN**

Why can’t I do anything? _(Looks at the bracelet)_ Has it destroyed my body? Have I activated? Is this how my life is going to be? _(Clutches his face)_ I’m never going to be able to eat. Oh God!

_Anna laughs at him and he stares at her._

**ANNA**

You’re being silly. It’s just your consciousness that’s here. Your body is back home wherever you left it.

**YOOCHUN**

But I’m here.

**ANNA**

Your mind is. For now, it’s attached to me.

**YOOCHUN**

Whoa!

_He looks at his hands as he turns them over. He walks right through the table and stops just before the edge as he swings in and out from the table. Anna just shakes her head as he misbehaves._

**YOOCHUN**

This is so freaky. You know, sometimes I fear I’ll wake and this will all be a dream.

**ANNA**

Trust me, this is not a dream.

**YOOCHUN**

It sure feels like it. Although I wonder why my own activation has to be tied to sex or true love or whatever. What if I never find that?

_Anna stops._

**ANNA**

_(Without looking at him)_

You’ll find it. You don’t have to worry about it.

**YOOCHUN**

I just wish mine was simple. You know? Activated by my birthday or whatever. Hey, speaking of, tomorrow’s Changmin’s birthday.

**ANNA**

I know.

**YOOCHUN**

Are you coming? You being our warden and all.

**ANNA**

I don’t think it’s sensible for me to be found in such a situation.

**YOOCHUN**

So you’re boring.

**ANNA**

_(Laughs)_

I didn’t say that.

_She carried another set of books as he follows her through the library to the shelf, walking through each shelf as he shivers and laughs._

**YOOCHUN**

This is so weird. Wait till I tell Jaejoong-hyung. I’m pretty sure Junsu already knows.

**ANNA**

He does.

**YOOCHUN**

But he won’t say anything.

**ANNA**

I imagine he’s busy freaking out with his own activation and what that might mean for him so cut him some slack.

_She climbs a ladder with one hand as she holds books in another. Yoochun sighs as he goes to sit on the ladder but falls through as his bum hits the floor._

**YOOCHUN**

Owww! Why did I fall through the ladder but not the floor?

**ANNA**

Would you stop being like a child?

_She climbs down from the ladder as she steps through his body._

**YOOCHUN**

Hey!

**ANNA**

Don’t lie around if you don’t want people’s feet in your gut.

**YOOCHUN**

If I can walk through tables and walls-

**ANNA**

You can’t walk through walls.

**YOOCHUN**

Sure I can.

_He walks away as he runs up to the wall at the end of the shelf and rams at it as he screams in agony and bounces back from it, fall to the ground. He clutches his forehead as he cries._

**ANNA**

If you were going to test it, why use your head first?

**YOOHUN**

Because ghosts can walk through walls.

**ANNA**

I told you. Your consciousness is attached to me. I’m in this room. Not in the one bellow or the next one. This one. As long as I’m in here, your consciousness can’t leave. Unless to go back to your body. _(Sighs)_ Why do I have to explain things to you guys a million times before you get it? _(Looks at him)_ I wish you were all like Junsu.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Scoffs)_

You say that now.

_He gets up, still holding his head as he goes back to the table. He looks at the open books._

**YOOCHUN**

What are all these books for?

**ANNA**

Research.

She closes the one he is reading.

**YOOCHUN**

That doesn’t look like any language I’ve ever seen.

**ANNA**

Because it’s not a human language.

**YOOCHUN**

It’s not a hum… ( _Looks around)_ Anna, where are we?

**ANNA**

_(Points at him)_

You, are in your house taking a nap. Me, I’m in the Celestial House of Sagacity.

**YOOCHUN**

Isn’t that just fancy way of saying Heavenly Library?

**ANNA**

You’ll find that “heavenly” things aren’t so commonly named. Hell, you’re looking at a “Warden” when I’m just a glorified babysitter.

**YOOCHUN**

So?

**ANNA**

So what?

**YOOCHUN**

You dodged my question.

**ANNA**

What question?

**YOOCHUN**

What are you doing here, Anna? You want us to trust so you need to be honest with us. At least, once in a while.

_Anna looks at him, long and pointedly._

**ANNA**

If I tell you everything, you can’t discuss this with your friends. Not until I’m ready to tell them. Promise?

**YOOCHUN**

Anna-

**ANNA**

You have to promise me.

**YOOCHUN**

Okay, I promise.

**ANNA**

Good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW MONTH!!!

INT: CHANGMIN’S HOME – ROOM – EVENING

_Changmin pulls on a pair of trousers as someone knocks on his room door and his eyes widen in surprise._

**JUNSU**

I’m coming in.

_Junsu pushes the door open just as Changmin reaches the door._

**CHANGMIN**

How did you get into my apartment?

 _Junsu walks into the room, evading Changmin’s urging hands that are trying to keep_ _him out._

**JUNSU**

I just stared at your keypad and thought real hard till your password came to me.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Nods)_

Right! Omniscient god. I forgot.

**JUNSU**

Why are you avoiding me?

**CHANGMIN**

I’m not avoiding you.

**JUNSU**

If you call taking my stuff off my body and licking my straw when I leave a drink, not avoiding me, then you’re stupid.

_Changmin blushes._

**CHANGMIN**

I never licked you straw.

**JUNSU**

_(Shouts)_

I’VE SEEN YOU DO IT. With my two eyes.

_Changmin sighs and walks back into his room as he goes back to his drawer as he searches for a shirt._

**CHANGMIN**

I don’t know what you want me to do.

**JUNSU**

Stop avoiding me. Talk to me. Be normal.

**CHANGMIN**

Well, I don’t know how to be normal around you.

**JUNSU**

You were normal before.

**CHANGMIN**

I really wasn’t.

**JUNSU**

Yes, you were. Now, you just stare and stare till I start talking to you and then you pretend like you can’t hear me by wriggling your finger in your ear as if you’re temporarily deaf.

**CHANGMIN**

You’re making me sound crazy.

**JUNSU**

That’s because you’re behaving crazy. God!

_Junsu walks over to Changmin’s bed and sits as Changmin finally wears a shirt._

**JUNSU**

I can understand why you’d be weird around me now, but shouldn’t you feel better? I know you like me. It’s done. You can’t make me unknow that piece of information.

**CHANGMIN**

It doesn’t mean I have to want to talk to you all the time. _(Junsu frowns)_ That came out wrong.

**JUNSU**

Sit.

_Junsu pats the bed beside him as Changmin walks over and sits._

**JUNSU**

It doesn’t have to be this hard between us. We were friends before.

**CHANGMIN**

You didn’t know I was in love with your before.

**JUNSU**

That doesn’t change anything.

_Changmin looks at Junsu in sadness._

**CHANGMIN**

It didn’t change anything? At all?

_Junsu shakes his head before he stops mid-shake._

**JUNSU**

Did you want it to… change anything?

**CHANGMIN**

The whole point of liking anyone, hyung, is that you hope they’d like you eventually. How can I get my hopes up when you’re as straight as a pole?

**JUNSU**

I’ve been with guys before.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Scoffs)_

No, you haven’t.

**JUNSU**

In a past life.

_Changmin looks at him._

**CHANGMIN**

You’re remembering stuff about that?

**JUNSU**

Not really.

**CHANGMIN**

Then how-?

**JUNSU**

There’s a sculpture of Xieshi and Wengchiang in a very… intimate position in a Chinese Museum in New York. A place called MOCA.

**CHANGMIN**

You’re basing your sexuality on a sculpture?

**JUNSU**

It’s part of history Changmin.

_Changmin looks troubled and confused._

**CHANGMIN**

So… so what are you trying to say? Are you- do you like me? Do you like me too?

**JUNSU**

I could like you.

_Changmin sighs again and gets to his feet._

**JUNSU**

It is a possibility. Come on! Work with me here.

**CHANGMIN**

Why are you doing this to me?

**JUNSU**

I don’t like that I can’t to you. It feels like the split all over again. Jaejoong-hyung isn’t talking to Yunho-hyung and you’re not talking to me. If this is how we’re all going to be, we may as well cut our losses now and continue as we’ve been for six years. I do not need this amount of pressure right now. There’s too much going on and I can’t-

_Junsu’s mouth clams shut as Changmin crouches before him, bracketing Junsu’s knees between his legs as he holds Junsu’s hands in his._

**CHANGMIN**

It seems it’s you that has misunderstood what’s going on here.

**JUNSU**

Changmin-ah-

**CHANGMIN**

If your activation was to be believed, I’ve loved you for five hundred years. That’s not some crush. It’s serious shit. Almost as soul-binding as Yunho-hyung and Jaejoong-hyung’s love but it’s no one’s fault if you’ve never returned my feelings.

**JUNSU**

You don’t know that.

**CHANGMIN**

Hyung, you’re an all-knowing deity who got activated because he just suddenly realized someone who’s been in his life for half a millennium is in love with him. If you’d ever loved me, you’d have known long before now.

**JUNSU**

Doesn’t mean I can’t try.

**CHANGMIN**

I don’t want it like that. Not if you have to _try_. It’s serious. The feelings I have for you. And I’m not going to be your training wheels for whatever you think you need to feel for me.

**JUNSU**

We’re gods now, Changmin. Do _you_ understand that?

**CHANGMIN**

I’m not activated so I can’t say that I do.

**JUNSU**

Well, being gods means forever. You don’t want to spend forever alone.

**CHANGMIN**

Haven’t you been listening? We’re going to die again. And probably really young.

**JUNSU**

You shouldn’t even joke about that.

**CHANGMIN**

I’m not joking. It keeps me up at night.

**JUNSU**

Me too.

_Junsu pulls Changmin up and places him back where he was sitting before._

**JUNSU**

You know, I don’t even know how to pray anymore. _(Smiles sadly)_ I wake up in the morning and fall on my knees by habit but I just kneel there. For almost an hour saying nothing. It’s like… I don’t know. Who am I praying to? What am I praying to? Everything is all so messed up. I mean, I’m a god now and I don’t even fully know what that means. But I’m also a Christian. I know what that means. At least, I remember what it used to mean to me. But now…

_He trails off as Changmin slings his arm around Junsu and pats him as Junsu places his head on Changmin’s shoulder._

**JUNSU**

I missed you.

**CHANGMIN**

I didn’t talk to you for like three days, hyung.

**JUNSU**

I’m talking about the split.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Nods)_

Oh. Well, I’m here now.

_Junsu turns his head and his face ends up in Changmin’s neck. He kisses him just above the clavicle and Changmin shivers, holding his breath. Junsu shifts and kisses him on the chin as Changmin waits. The next kisses brushes against his lips and he sighs, moving forward as he sucks Junsu’s mouth into his. Junsu’s hand comes up and grips Changmin’s shirt as Changmin holds unto his arms to keep from falling off the bed. Changmin moans when Junsu sucks on his tongue and he breaks off the kiss, placing his forehead on Junsu’s as they try to catch their breath._

**CHANGMIN**

Don’t do this to me, hyung. Please.

**JUNSU**

_(Nods)_

I’m sorry. I guess I’ll see myself out.

_Junsu gets to his feet as he walks out. As the door closes behind him, Changmin lies on the bed, placing his face where Junsu sat a few seconds ago as he takes a big, deep whiff._

 

EXT: INCHEON AIR PORT – RUNWAY - MORNING

_Kas sniffs the air and smiles as he steps unto the jet bridge. He walks down the long way, following other passengers who are all making their way to Arrival. As he gets to the point between the bridge and the ground, he stops for a second and stares at it. After the final person has made it past him and he’s the last, he steps off the bridge and unto Korean soil._

 

INT: ANNA’S HOME – MORNING

_Her eyes fly open as she gets up from the bed._

**ANNA**

_(Shakes her head)_

That stupid bastard.

_Flinging her legs over the bed, she gets out of it as she hastily makes her way to the bathroom._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more info

EXT: ANNA’S HOUSE – BACKYARD – AFTERNOON

_Anna drops a tray of drinks and glasses as her five guests help themselves. She ends up on the last, empty chair at the table as she picks at her finger nails._

**ANNA**

I have to tell you everything-

**CHANGMIN**

_(Sighs)_

Finally!

**ANNA**

But you have to promise me something first.

**YUNHO**

What?

**ANNA**

You can’t run away. I have wrist bands on you that merely track but if you leave, you’ll just be wasting my time because I can’t teleport like some of you or fly.

**YUNHO**

We can fly?

**JUNSU**

Only Changmin can fly. When he’s a bird. _(Looks at Anna)_ Stop stalling and just talk to us. No one is going anywhere.

**ANNA**

You say that because you don’t know everything.

**JAEJOONG**

What’s going on?

**ANNA**

_(Exhales loudly)_

Six hundred years ago there was a… dispute between the eastern and western deities. Uh… it was around the time paganism from the east was gaining some western attention. And so it caused trouble and please don’t ask me who is what because I’m really struggling not to name names here.

_Anna looks at them, pained and distraught so Changmin closes his mouth and presses down the stubborn remark he was about to make._

**ANNA**

It had happened before. A long, long time ago and there were heavenly wars and it didn’t end well for humans and gods alike. So the council was formed to re-evaluate boundaries but there was only so much gods could do in the dark. Human beings have always had their freedom from gods when it came to choice of worship. Even if gods had to steer clear of the west, it couldn’t be helped if a western human decided to erect an altar in an eastern god’s name. Do you follow?

_The boys nod._

**ANNA**

So Deyodo, Honkin and Kamadeva were sent as emissaries to the west while three western gods came here.

**JAEJOONG**

Why?

Anna rubs her shoulders uncomfortably but continues.

**ANNA**

They were to serve as funnels for the rogue worshipers. This way western prayers didn’t just fly into eastern territory. It stayed stuck on you three. At the time, you were the most popular in the west. I mean, gods of sex, focus and game? They never could get old. They were like necessities in a world that was trying to find itself through conquering and wars. And-

**CHANGMIN**

So what happened?

**ANNA**

The western gods were going to leave. They didn’t tell the east because… well, they had plans that they didn’t want to get found out. But when they got caught, they said that the west wasn’t gaining anything. They’d just as well leave. It was no one’s fault that they sent three of their most useless gods and besides, who hell needs the god of dawn anyway? Sun god, maybe but the god that brings dawn?

**YOOCHUN**

Anna, honey. You need to stay on track before they eat you.

_Anna freezes as she realizes she’d begun rambling again._

**ANNA**

They were going to leave the east but our emissaries were never going to return.

**JAEJOONG**

What? They wanted to keep us?

**ANNA**

Yes. You have no idea how loyal westerners can be to a religion when they figure out it works. You three were pumped full of energy. And even if a god is merely a channel, you can’t send water through a pipe and it won’t get wet. News of your powers spread. It was ridiculous. They were killing each other to get non believers to believe and those that did believe were so fervent in their prayers. The council was proud and a little jealous. But even when Xieshi tried to tell them that the west was going to double-cross the east, they didn’t think it was possible. Not with the way you three were growing. So Xieshi and Deyodo left to the west. And that’s when things got… murky.

**JUNSU**

How?

**ANNA**

You can’t hate me for this.

**CHANGMIN**

Hate you for what?

**ANNA**

I used to be a western goddess.

_Yoochun closes his eyes as Anna waits._

**YUNHO**

_(Shrugs)_

Okay.

**CHANGMIN**

What goddess were you?

_Looks at Junsu who frowns at her._

**JUNSU**

Ewuana?

_Jaejoong looks between Junsu and Anna._

**JAEJOONG**

Goddess of what?

**JUNSU**

Coquille.

**YUNHO**

Goddess of a place? Does that… is that possible?

**ANNA**

Yes.

**JUNSU**

What did you do? To us?

**ANNA**

They asked me-

**JAEJOONG**

Who “they”?

**ANNA**

The western council. I was to keep you three in place. So I did my job.

**JUNSU**

Why do I feel like that’s not all of it?

**YOOCHUN**

Just tell them everything.

_The other four guys look at Yoochun._

**CHANGMIN**

Hyung do you know what happened?

**YOOCHUN**

_(Nods)_

She told me.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Sneers)_

Aren’t you two chummy?

**YOOCHUN**

It’s not like that.

**YUNHO**

It isn’t? The rest of us are on abstinence duty while you’re playing happiness with the baby sitter.

_Junsu stamps his hand on the table as he gets up._

**JUNSU**

_(Angry)_

Aren’t we getting of topic? What did you do?

**ANNA**

I should just point out that while this is about to make things seem like history repeating itself, you have to know that-

**JUNSU**

What. Did. You. Do?

**ANNA**

I befriended you guys. I had to make sure that you trusted me so I could…

_She trails off and Jaejoong hisses._

**JAEJOONG**

So that you could do what?

**ANNA**

Every god has their choice of tribute… what they pick out from prayers… their own version of tithe. And I needed to know what you three had before the west made their move. Without that knowledge, the west’s plan would never work. So I befriended you.

**CHANGMIN**

Like you’re doing now?

**ANNA**

It’s not the same.

**YUNHO**

We died before, Anna. Are you the reason we die every time?

**YOOCHUN**

Just let her finish the story.

**CHANGMIN**

Are you on her side?

_Yunho ignores them as he stares Anna down._

**YUNHO**

Are you?

**ANNA**

I didn’t know they were going to curse you. I just thought it was just a matter of gaining back the energy the east had stolen.

**YUNHO**

But you’re doing the same thing now.

**ANNA**

I’m telling you the truth so it doesn’t happen again.

**JAEJOONG**

How are we supposed to trust that?

**JUNSU**

Let her finish!

_All the other four freeze as they slowly relax/sit back at Junsu’s command._

_After seconds of complete silence…_

**JAEJOONG**

Did he just-

**CHANGMIN**

Can he control us like that?

**YUNHO**

_(Shakes his head vigorously)_

Apparently.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Looks at Anna)_

You didn’t tell me that part.

**ANNA**

Omnipotent, omniscient, omni-everything.

**JUNSU**

Can we get back on topic?

**JAEJOONG**

Suddenly I don’t feel the pressing need to do your bidding anymore.

**ANNA**

You’re all his soul-mates. You can reject it if you’re conscious of it.

**JUNSU**

_(Looks at her)_

Can you?

**ANNA**

_(Blinks)_

I’m telling you everything; you don’t need to compel me to.

**YUNHO**

Then get on with it.

**ANNA**

By the time GongHa and Deyodo got to you three, the Nativity was already underway.

**YUNHO**

The what?

**ANNA**

It’s a harvest for your energy. The gods were going to sacrifice you to get out the energy but Deyodo and GongHa interrupted it and some sort of five way bond was formed by all of you. You all died and it rained through six hundred and three sun rises.

**JUNSU**

Two years?

**ANNA**

_(Nods)_

Almost. But in that time, the west saw growth and success like nothing before. For just those two years. It was so abrupt that the east got worried. But there was nothing they could do. The west was growing beyond their means. I told the council what they did was wrong and that it was pulling energy from the east. We needed the balance that you five provided to the east but they wouldn’t listen. So I stole your ashes from the temple. Five urns with what was left of your essence and I took it to the eastern council.

_She trails off again as she sits there, gulping._

**YOOCHUN**

Tell them what happened Anna.

**ANNA**

Your council punished me. They stripped me of my place and turned me into a warden for you five. I’ve been cursed too. Don’t you see?

**CHANGMIN**

You’ve never had to die.

**ANNA**

But I’ve had to befriend and lose you. Every time. The council doesn’t take you the moment you’re all complete. They wait. Sometimes, it’s a year, or five or ten. But after I’ve given up and formed an attachment, they show up and demand that I hand you over. And they can afford to do that because the nativity only lasts fifty years.

**JAEJOONG**

What do you mean?

**ANNA**

Your deaths have to happen once every fifty years or the same thing that happened in the west after I stole your ashes would happen here. Only, it would be much worse because it’s so easy to take over a country or a continent than it ever was. So every thirty-five to fifty years, you have to die.

**YUNHO**

D…die? Like… you’re saying they kill us on purpose?

**ANNA**

Yes. They have to collect you all after you’ve been activated and make sure you all die five different deaths.

**CHANGMIN**

Five deaths.

**ANNA**

If one of you dies and takes the others, the Nativity cannot occur. The Nativity takes you to a place where your souls aren’t bonded so that you can all be killed on your own, thereby separating your energy, harvesting it and sewing it back into the ground.

_Jaejoong stands to his feet, rubbing his hands on his thighs in frustration._

**JAEJOONG**

So what’s changed? Why are you telling us this now?

**ANNA**

Because two hundred years ago, a western priest prophesied that a time would come when you would all be born under one roof and be brothers again. The east wouldn’t need to kill you when that time came. That’s what the priest said. The east thinks it’s a ploy and they don’t even think it’s possible. For one, you five can’t be brothers if Honkin’s an animal and GongHa or Deyodo is a girl. It’s been impossible to get five of your as brothers for six hundred years. I told them but they wouldn’t listen to me. They don’t have to kill you anymore because the earth is appeased. The east is appeased. She doesn’t require the nativity anymore. But they won’t listen. And I’m afraid that if they knew I’d found you all, they’d come and take you and still conduct the nativity regardless.

**JUNSU**

What do we do?

**YOOCHUN**

Yeah, Anna. How do we fight this?

_Anna looks around at all of them as they watch her aptly._

**ANNA**

_(Gestures at Changmin and Yoochun)_

First of all: You two need to get activated. ASAP.

**CHANGMIN**

Then what?

**ANNA**

And then we’re going to get you five all juiced up.


	16. Chapter 16

EXT: FOLUWA – BALCONY – MORNING

_Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho and Changmin are sitting outside and looking out over a very large expanse of land._

**JAEJOONG**

Tell me again, why we have to be here.

**JUNSU**

Solidarity.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Frowns)_

He’s going to kill an animal. It’s not like we’ll be beside him.

**CHANGMIN**

He’s sitting right here, hyung.

**JAEJOONG**

Maknae, I’m just saying. When the action goes down, we won’t be with you. It’s something you have to do on your own.

**CHANGMIN**

Knowing you’re here would help.

**JAEJOONG**

How?

**JUNSU**

We’re here already, hyung. Can you just let it go?

**JAEJOONG**

Fine.

_Jaejoong waves his hands in the air as Yunho just sits quietly, watching Jaejoong’s hands as they move. Junsu looks over at him._

**JUNSU**

Yunho-hyung, do you want to cuddle?

_Yunho snaps out of his daze as he looks from Junsu to Changmin before shaking his head._

**JUNSU**

Are you sure?

**YUNHO**

I’m fine.

**CHANGMIN**

Don’t worry hyung. Once we’re all activated, you can hump Jaejoong-hyung all you want.

_Jaejoong and Yunho smack him from opposite sides of the head as Junsu just laughs._

**YUNHO**

Speaking of-

**JAEJOONG**

How are we going to get Yoochun activated?

_Junsu gestures at the hut below them where Yoochun and Anna re talking to a bulky looking man._

**JUNSU**

He can sleep with her. Should do the trick.

**YUNHO**

She has to be in love with him too.

**JUNSU**

And you think she isn’t.

_All four of them look down at Anna and Yoochun before Yunho’s, Jaejoong’s and Changmin’s faces squeeze up in disgust._

**YUNHO/CHANGMIN/JAEJOONG**

Ewww!

**JUNSU**

I think it’s cute.

**CHANGMIN**

She’s old.

**JUNSU**

She’s _seasoned_.

**JAEJOONG**

She’s dubious.

**JUNSU**

She’s our friend.

**YUNHO**

Is she really? Let’s think about this for a second.

**JUNSU**

Hyung, not you too.

**YUNHO**

She said she’s done this before. What if this is what she does? What if this is how she gets the nativity or whatchmacallit started?

**JUNSU**

She told us everything.

**JAEJOONG**

And we can’t remember anything in order to verify that information.

**JUNSU**

Which we’ll get when we’re all activated.

**CHANGMIN**

So she says.

**JUNSU**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

I believe her.

_Everyone looks at him._

**YUNHO**

Yes, the almighty Xieshi has spoken-

**JAEJOONG**

So we should all heed his words.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Frowns at Jaejoong and Yunho)_

You know, it’s really weird when you guys finish each other sentences and then ignore each other at the same time.

**YUNHO**

I’m not ignoring him.

**JAEJOONG**

I’m not ignoring him either.

**JUNSU**

Reeeeallllly?

**CHANGMIN**

Okay, Jaejoong-hyung, switch sits with me.

**JAEJOONG**

Why?

**CHANGMIN**

So you can sit beside Yunho-hyung.

**JAEJOONG**

Why?

_Changmin gets up as he pulls Jaejoong to his feet and deposits him in the chair right next to Yunho._

**JUNSU**

Talk to each other.

_Junsu turns around, putting his legs over the arm of his chair so he can look at the two hyungs._

**YUNHO**

What do you want us to talk about?

**JUNSU**

_(Shrugs)_

Anything.

_Yunho and Jaejoong look at each other silently before Jaejoong turns away._

**CHANGMIN**

I don’t get it. You already know that you love each other. You’re destined to be together. What could possibly be the problem?

**JUNSU**

Yunho-hyung wants JYJ to come back to SM.

_Yunho looks at Junsu as Jaejoong closes his eyes in frustration._

**JAEJOONG**

I really hate that whole omnipotent bullshit you’ve got going.

**CHANGMIN**

I know that, but that’s not all there is, is there?

**YUNHO**

Changmin!

**JAEJOONG**

What are you talking about?

**CHANGMIN**

Hyung, just tell him. It’s really unnecessary.

**YUNHO**

Mind your business.

_Jaejoong turns around and faces Yunho._

**JAEJOONG**

What is he talking about?

**YUNHO**

It’s just something silly. We’re immortal, remember? Who cares about SM and CJES?

**CHANGMIN**

Hyung-

_Yunho hisses._

**YUNHO**

_(Shouts)_

CHANGMIN!!!

_Changmin shuts up as Yoochun and Anna come out unto the verandah._

**ANNA**

We’re set for tomorrow, Changmin.

**JUNSU**

How many did you get?

**ANNA**

Two lions. A young male and a nursing mother.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Jaw drops)_

You’re trying to get me killed.

**ANNA**

You’re supposed to be doing this in the wild.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Waves around)_

We are in the wild.

**ANNA**

It’s a controlled environment. You can get one of the two.

**CHANGMIN**

Why could you just get me an old, rickety lion so that I can walk up to him, tap him on the head and be done with it?

**ANNA**

Because there’s so much more than causing death in this, Changmin. You need to get your juices going. You need to feel the rush of the hunt. I’m trying my best to replicate the real situation so that you can get activated. And that chance reduces significantly it you’re able to just tap it on the head and be done with.

_Changmin gets up and leaves angrily as Anna sighs tiredly._

**ANNA**

I really can’t win with him, can I?

**YOOCHUN**

He’ll calm down.

**YUNHO**

About fighting two vicious predators? Of course.

_Yoochun looks over at Yunho, hurt._

**YOOCHUN**

I wasn’t saying-

**JUNSU**

Don’t worry about it hyung. Everyone’s just edgy about the trip.

**JAEJOONG**

You mean the endlessly redundant flight we had to take to come here and do absolutely nothing?

_Junsu narrows his eyes at both of them._

**JUNSU**

You know: if you two aren’t going to sort your issues out, don’t get snappy with the rest of us.

_With that, Junsu gets up and leaves as well as Anna and Yoochun look confused while Yunho and Jaejoong try to hide their embarrassment in identical scoffs._

 

INT: SITTING ROOM – MINI-BAR – MORNING

_Junsu finds Changmin sitting and looking at a glass of clear liquid. He gently takes_ _the seat next to him as Changmin rouses to his presence and sits up._

**JUNSU**

Are you alright?

**CHANGMIN**

As alright as I’ll ever be. I had to be the one with the deadly activation. I don’t even know why I’m surprised.

**JUNSU**

But that’s not all that’s bothering you.

_Changmin places his chin on his arm as he looks at Junsu._

**CHNAGMIN**

You’re also bothering me.

**JUNSU**

How?

**CHANGMIN**

Don’t you already know the answer to that?

**JUNSU**

Should I just carry on talking to myself then?

_Changmin laughs as he puts his face down on his arm._

**CHANGMIN**

This might not end well for any of us. Why are we even trying?

**JUNSU**

I don’t want to die. Do you? You heard Anna. Activation or not, the council will want to get us. And when they do, those of us who haven’t been activated will be made to do so.

**CHANGMIN**

Yeah but their stupid ritual thing has to happen after we’ve all be activated.

**JUNSU**

Yeah, so?

**CHANGMIN**

Then let’s not do it. Let’s not make it easier for them.

**JUNSU**

Do you think it will be easy for them to subdue us all if we’re a full strength?

**CHANGMIN**

But we don’t even know what full strength is. All we’ve got is Anna’s word and I don’t trust her.

**JUNSU**

Why?

**CHANGMIN**

Do you?

**JUNSU**

_(Nods)_

I do.

**CHANGMIN**

Why?

**JUNSU**

Because my gut says so.

_Changmin raises his head and narrows his eyes at Junsu._

**CHANGMIN**

Kim Junsu, you might be omnipotent but you’re still a very terrible liar.

_Junsu blushes from his hair line to his neck as Changmin sits up._

**CHANGMIN**

Why do you trust her? Honestly.

**JUNSU**

I… may have used… some… SOME powers on her. One to be specific.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Impressed)_

You did the listen-to-me voice on her?

**JUNSU**

I had to be sure we could trust her.

**CHANGMIN**

When?

**JUNSU**

After we left Jaejoong-hyung’s place, I followed her home and talked to her there.

**CHANGMIN**

That’s kind of creepy.

**JUNSU**

I couldn’t be sure that she wasn’t trying to trick us again.

**CHANGMIN**

And she’s not?

**JUNSU**

No, she isn’t. She genuinely believes it’d be foolish for us to die. She believes the prophesy and she is trying to help us stay alive this time.

_Changmin bites his lip as he thinks._

**CHANGMIN**

I guess, if it’s good for you…

**JUNSU**

It’s good. Trust me.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Shrugs)_

Okay. But that still doesn’t help me with my mother-and-young-lion problem.

**JUNSU**

You’ve done this many times. It won’t be hard. Once you set chase, your instincts will kick in.

**CHANGMIN**

How do you know?

**JUNSU**

Because Anna said so.

_Changmin groans as his head knocks back on the table._

**CHANGMIN**

You’re beginning to sound like Yoochun-hyung.

**JUNSU**

Well, at least I’m not in love with her.

_Junsu watches as Changmin’s shoulders tense and Junsu sighs in irritation._

**JUNSU**

Are we ever going to talk about it?

**CHANGMIN**

I don’t want to talk about it.

**JUNSU**

But you’re not even giving me a chance.

**CHANGMIN**

You don’t want a chance. Not with me.

**JUNSU**

And how would you know?

**CHANGMIN**

Because I know what it feels like to be a straight boy’s experiment.

**JUNSU**

Don’t you think I can tell the difference? And who are you calling a boy? I’ve served in the Korean Army.

**CHANGMIN**

Hyung!

**JUNSU**

I’m not asking you to kiss me or have sex with me, Changmin.

**CHANGMIN**

What are you asking?

**JUNSU**

I’m asking you to talk to me.

**CHANGMIN**

Fine. Talk then.

_Junsu shakes his head at Changmin, looking a little hurt._

**JUNSU**

What if there was even the slightest possibility that I had feelings for you? Are you going to ignore that?

**CHANGMIN**

You’re doing this because you feel like you owe me for not noticing my centuries of affection.

**JUNSU**

Oh, well excuse me for not recognizing that the ostrich rubbing against me was trying to show _affection_.

_Changmin stiffens in hurt and Junsu closes his eyes and his mouth._

**JUNSU**

I’m sorry. I should have said that.

**CHANGMIN**

Well, at least you’ve said something that was true. I’m not what you want. There will always be something in the way.

**JUNSU**

And what’s in the way now?

**CHANGMIN**

Your guilt, hyung. And it’s stinking up the entire place.

_For the second time, that morning, Changmin rises from his seat and leaves the room._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda dub-con ahead. not because anyone is getting hurt but because even though the two people want each other, they do not make the conscious decision to have sex. it's more of a something-made-them-do-it type scenario

EXT: OUTSIDE – NIGHT

_Anna runs along, following Yoochun as he drags her farther and farther away from the lighted road in the large compound they are staying._

**ANNA**

_(Breathless)_

Slow down, Yoochun. You don’t want to mistakenly run into Changmin’s lions.

_Yoochun screeches to a stop behind a hut-like structure as she laughs at him._

**YOOCHUN**

You didn’t leave them running around all willy-nilly.

**ANNA**

I’m kidding. I just wanted you to stop.

 _She bends down, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath as Yoochun rubs_ _her back._

**YOOCHUN**

I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was running too fast.

**ANNA**

Where are we going?

**YOOCHUN**

You’ll see.

_He pulls her along again as Anna sighs and follows one step behind. Finally, they get to a cluster of very large rocks and Yoochun navigates his way through, looking behind him to make sure Anna’s following his steps correctly._

**ANNA**

How did you find this place?

**YOOCHUN**

I got lost this morning. Junsu brought an attendant to get me.

**ANNA**

How could you have gotten lost? It’s a big compound with just this area closed off.

**YOOCHUN**

I wandered, okay?

 _Anna laughs as he steps out into a clearing but then she stops short as her mouth falls_ _open at the view. It’s a river surrounded by more rocks that goes all the way up to_ _where the moonlight streams right down to the water, lighting it in the shimmer. The_ _water’s edge sits twenty feet from where they are and there’s a blanket laid out on the_ _floor nearby with a basket._

**ANNA**

What-

**YOOCHUN**

The attendant assured me there were no snakes or other scary scoobies around.

 _Yoochun walks forward waving her over. As he stoops, he realizes the basket is open_ _and when he opens it, a squirrel-like animal jumps out causing both of them to scream_ _and back away._

**ANNA**

No scoobies, huh?

**YOOCHUN**

_(Frowns)_

He’s ruined our food.

 _He pouts and puts his hand into the basket, removing the chewed-open packets of_ _sauce and the bread._

**YOOCHUN**

We can’t eat those now.

**ANNA**

What of the drinks?

 _She edges closer, looking at the basket in interest as she looks around as well, wary of_ _her surroundings._

**YOOCHUN**

That’s fine.

_He pulls out a bottle of wine and two cups._

**ANNA**

_(Eyes the cup)_

I’m not using those. What if it peed in there?

**YOOCHUN**

This is so messed up.

 _He sits on the blanket as she sits beside him, pulling out sweets from the basket to_ _inspect them for bite marks. He places the wine between his legs and begins to screw_ _the opener on._

**ANNA**

Serves you right for leaving your food unattended.

**YOOCHUN**

I was gone for like a minute.

**ANNA**

It took us at least ten minutes to get here.

**YOOCHUN**

Because you kept stopping to catch your breath.

**ANNA**

Oh, excuse me for having lungs.

 _Yoochun pops the bottle open as he pulls the cork off the opener. Anna takes the_ _bottle from him and drinks from the mouth. When she stops drinking, she looks back_ _at him._

**ANNA**

What are we doing here, Yoochun?

**YOOCHUN**

I wanted to do something nice.

**ANNA**

Why?

**YOOCHUN**

Because… I just… I don’t know. It was supposed to be date?

**ANNA**

A date.

**YOOCHUN**

I wanted to get to know you?

**ANNA**

You already know me.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Blurts out)_

I’m trying to get activated, okay?

_Anna’s eyebrows rise as she looks at him._

**YOOCHUN**

I’m sorry. That came out wrong.

**ANNA**

Yoochun-

**YOOCHUN**

I didn’t mean to say it like that.

**ANNA**

I’m not going to do this just because-

**YOOCHUN**

Just listen to me.

**ANNA**

It’s not going to work.

**YOOCHUN**

How do you know? I know you like me. I’ve seen the way you look at me. You’re completely smitten.

**ANNA**

You have to be in love with me too for it to work.

**YOOCHUN**

Exactly.

_Anna’s eyes grow to twice their size as she stares into his eyes, the water rushing in the background as night creatures weigh in on the situation._

**YOOCHUN**

I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.

 _He leans forward and kisses her as her hand drops, letting the bottle hit the floor in a_ _soft thud. When he stops the kiss, he looks at her._

**ANNA**

What stopped you?

**YOOCHUN**

Right now? I don’t know what.

**ANNA**

If we do this,

**YOOCHUN**

It’ll work.

**ANNA**

How can you be so sure?

**YOOCHUN**

Because I’ve been in love exactly once before in my life.

**ANNA**

Did it feel like this?

**YOOCHUN**

Exactly like this.

 _He kisses her again as he pushes forward, laying her gently on her back as she lets go_ _of the bottle and it rolls down into the water._

 

INT: JAEJOONG’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Jaejoong startles awake, eyes wide and confused as he grabs between his legs._

**JAEJOONG**

What the hell?

_He presses his dick and moans as he shifts and pushes off the tiny bed, fanning himself with one hand and trying to get himself off with the other._

**JAEJOONG**

What’s going on?

 _He opens his trouser and pushes his hand into his night pants, rubbing himself as his_ _eyes roll back. He grunts as he kneels on the floor beside the bed, removing his hand_ _from his pants as he begins to rub against the bed till his holding the leg of the bed_ _and humping against it and mewling helplessly._

**JAEJOONG**

Oh god… oh god! What the hell? Oh god!

_He hisses when it doesn’t help and suddenly disappears from the room._

 

INT: YUNHO’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Jaejoong appears inside the room at the door in time to hear soft sounds coming from_ _Yunho’s bed. He switches on the light as Yunho yelps and bounds out of his bed,_ _naked as he scrambles to cover himself with the bed sheet._

**YUNHO**

What are you doing?

 _He tucks his dick between his legs, trying to squeeze it with his thighs as Jaejoong’s_ _eyes follow the moment and Jaejoong licks his lips._

**YUNHO**

You can’t be here.

**JAEJOONG**

It’s affecting you too.

_Jaejoong starts toward Yunho as Yunho backs away from him._

**YUNHO**

Stay back, Joong. Remember what Anna said about us touching.

_Jaejoong stops, shaking his head as if trying to clear his head._

**JAEJOONG**

Do you know why we’re horny?

_Jaejoong strokes himself through his pants._

**JAEJOONG**

Maybe we don’t have to touch. We can just talk.

**YUNHO**

_(Breathless)_

About what?

**JAEJOONG**

You can just sit over there and I’ll… _(Looks around)…_ sit over here. And we can say what we want to do to each other.

_Yunho moans as his entire body stiffens where he’s standing and Jaejoong holds his breath. A shiver wracks through Yunho as he looks up at Jaejoong._

**JAEJOONG**

Did you just…?

**YUNHO**

_(Worried)_

It’s the third time now. I’m starting to hurt.

_Jaejoong moves to stand._

**JAEJOONG**

Maybe if I helped-

**YUNHO**

_(Shouts)_

NO! We don’t want to turn Korea into a canyon.

_Yunho sits, shimmying around till his dick pops out again and he puts his hand beneath the bed sheet._

**JAEJOONG**

So we’re just going to sit here and masturbate?

**YUNHO**

I don’t know. Maybe.

_Yunho’s hand moves frantically beneath the cover and Jaejoong decides to join him._

**JAEJOONG**

How long… since you’ve…?

**YUNHO**

About an hour ago? I don’t know. I was awake. ( _Clears his throat_ ) I was up reading and then this wind blew in from outside and next thing I know, I’m taking off my cloths and trying to hump furniture.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Surprised)_

That’s what happened to me. Do you think… _(Moans)…_ is it supernatural?

**YUNHO**

What supernatural thing coul- _(Sighs)_ Yoochun!

 _Jaejoong comes too, curving in on himself as his hand stills and a wet spot starts to_ _grow on his pants. Yunho picks up his pace –if that were possible- and Jaejoong_ _frowns._

**JAEJOONG**

We’ll chaff by morning.

**YUNHO**

Then we need to call Yoochun or Anna. Or somebody. _(Gasps)_ This has to stop.

_Yunho tries to get to his feet with one hand busy and the other hand on the chair as his bedspread falls off and Jaejoong hisses, getting to his feet. But Yunho quickly pulls the sheet on, holding it over his chest so that now, his two hands are busy._

**YUNHO**

Can you get my phone?

**JAEJOONG**

Where is it?

**YUNHO**

Over here, by the wall.

_Jaejoong comes over to where Yunho is, taking care not to touch so that while Yunho is sitting on a chair facing the bed, Jaejoong is now sitting on the bed, facing Yunho as he unplugs the phone from the wall and opens it. When he tries to dial with one hand, the phone falls beside Yunho’s leg and they both stare at it before their eyes trail up and meet. They stare for a couple of seconds before they both rush at each other and collide in a hard kiss._

 

EXT: OUTSIDE THE COMPOUND - GATE – NIGHT

_The place begins to shake and vibrate as the security men look around in shock._

_In less than two minutes, by the time they step out of the security house to look, there’s a deep hole in the ground about twenty-five feet long and so deep they can’t see the base._

 

INT: SEOUL – HOTEL – NIGHT

_Kas raises his head from where he was sitting, cross-legged on the floor with his hands facing upward and resting on his knees. He sniffs the air and cocks his head as if listening to something before his eyes finally open._

**KAS**

_(Smiles)_

Gong-Ha. Deyodo. You’ve finally met.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because of my guilty, guilty tardiness, you get a second chapter in one day. YAY!  
> and... another dub-con scene

EXT: OUTSIDE – NIGHT

_Anna is lying on her back, using Yoochun’s arm as a pillow as he runs his fingers through her hair. They are both naked but Anna has her blouse covering most of her body even though Yoochun has left his jewels out to dry._

**YOOCHUN**

_(Kisses her head)_

How do we know it’s worked?

 _Anna lifts her blouse and looks at the four strips on the top of her breast that are now_ _red. Only one is still black._

**ANNA**

See.

_She turns, showing it to him as he examines it._

**YOOCHUN**

I can’t really see.

**ANNA**

There’s a fourth red strip. Which means there’s been another activation.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Nods)_

Unless Changmin’s been hunting lions this evening, I’m the new activation?

**ANNA**

_(Nods)_

We’ll have to test it though.

**YOOCHUN**

How?

**ANNA**

Get you in front of someone. See if you can thrall them. If that works, we know you’re activated.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Scoffs)_

I have a thrall. I feel like a vampire.

**ANNA**

It’s not something to be taken lightly.

**YOOCHUN**

Do I look like I’m joking about it? For all I know I’m spurting out pheromones or whatever and driving people crazy.

**ANNA**

That’s not how it works.

**YOOCHUN**

That’s what you said.

**ANNA**

_(Laughs)_

I was exaggerating. You have to focus it. You can’t just be here and cause an orgy.

**YOOCHUN**

You don’t know that. This time, we’re breaking all sorts of rules. _(Starts counting on his fingers)_ We were born together. Deyodo and GongHa are the same sex. Honkin’s hunting his lion in a controlled environment. How do we know I’m not a walking, talking Viagra pill?

_Anna just laughs at him as she shakes her head. The moment she stops, the ground beneath hem rumbles as they sit up, alert. Then a loud crack sounds far away as the ground shakes even more and Anna gets up on her feet._

**YOOCHUN**

Is there any chance that that was a naturally occurring disaster?

_Anna picks at her clothes as she quickly starts to get dressed._

**YOOCHUN**

I’m going to take that as a no, then.

 

INT: CHANGMIN’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Changmin sits on his bed as he watches Junsu pace from wall to wall._

**CHANGMIN**

Is there anything I can-

**JUNSU**

It feels like my insides are on fire. I can’t even explain it.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Worried)_

Pick at the feelings one by one.

_Junsu stops and looks at him._

**JUNSU**

What the hell does that mean?

**CHANGMIN**

My mom used to say, “If you can’t explain the way you’re feeling, pick at it one by one.” It means you should pick what you can recognize.

_Junsu just stares at him, breathing heavily, looking unsure._

**CHANGMIN**

It’s so weird seeing you not know something.

**JUNSU**

Imagine how I feel.

**CHANGMIN**

Describe it to me.

_Junsu walks again, rubbing his hand on his fore-head._

**JUNSU**

I feel hot.

**CHANGMIN**

Okay.

**JUNSU**

And there’s a prickling going down my spine. Like… like-

**CHANGMIN**

Excitement?

**JUNSU**

Not exactly. Like, I don’t know. And then there’s the itchiness.

**CHANGMIN**

Where?

**JUNSU**

My neck. _(Touches his neck)_ And… and my thighs.

_When he touches his thighs and continues moving, Changmin’s eyes get stuck on his nether regions as he continues to stare at Junsu’s crotch. Junsu notices and snaps at him._

**JUNSU**

Eyes up here, perv.

**CHANGMIN**

You’re hard.

**JUNSU**

_(Irritated)_

What?

_Changmin nods at the bulge in his trouser and Junsu looks down at it before he turns red and then turns away from Changmin._

**JUNSU**

Okay. I did not know that.

**CHANGMIN**

How do you not know you’re turned on?

**JUNSU**

Because I’m not turned on. I’m… I’m… I don’t know what this is.

**CHANGMIN**

Maybe it’s supernatural.

**JUNSU**

No, it’s not. You can’t attribute everything to being supernatural these days, Changmin.

**CHANMGIN**

Then how do you explain the weird feelings and the involuntary hard-on?

**JUNSU**

Almost every hard-on is involuntary.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Confused)_

What sort of life have you been living?

_Junsu grunts, still backing Changmin as he attempts to control his breathing._

**CHANGMIN**

Do you… should I… do you want me to do something about it?

_Junsu whips around quickly._

**JUNSU**

_(Eyes wide)_

Would you?

_Changmin is taken aback as he blinks at Junsu._

**CHANGMIN**

Um… I was just offering.

_Junsu walks to the bed and sits._

**JUNSU**

You’re the one who doesn’t want anything to do with me.

**CHANGMIN**

Yeah, but if some supernatural hobo-jobo is doing this then-

**JUNSU**

It’s not supernatural.

**CHANGMIN**

Should I touch it or not?

**JUNSU**

Yes.

_He edges close, spreading his legs on the bed as he watches Changmin who’s blushing profusely but has a somewhat, straight look on his face._

**JUNSU**

You can try not to enjoy it so much.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Sighs)_

What do you want from me? I’m helping you out.

**JUNSU**

I’m not complaining.

_Changmin pulls a chair and sits, facing the bed as Junsu turns to face him._

**CHANGMIN**

Take off your pants.

_Junsu nods, lifting his hips up as he pushes his pants up, watching Changmin watch his hard dick as it springs up and out into the air. Changmin gulps._

**JUNSU**

You don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable.

**CHANGMIN**

It’s fine.

**JUNSU**

No, because last time you said-

**CHANGMIN**

_(Snaps)_

I said it’s fine.

 _Junsu’s mouth goes shut as he Changmin looks him in the eye for a good few seconds before he looks down again at Junsu. When Changmin takes Junsu in his hand, Junsu falls back on the bed in a loud moan as his legs come up and wedge on the bed._ _Changmin moves his hand up and down, leaning over Junsu just a bit to get a better angle now that he is a bit pulled away because he’s lying down._

**JUNSU**

I can’t remember the last time I did this.

_Changmin stops._

**CHANGMIN**

Has a guy touch your dick before?

**JUNSU**

_(Chokes)_

Please, don’t stop.

_Changmin continues._

**CHANGMIN**

You’ve never been with a guy before.

**JUNSU**

I was talking about touching my dick like this. Myself?

**CHANGMIN**

You don’t wank?

**JUNSU**

Not since I got activated.

_Changmin’s eyes widen in shock._

**CHANGMIN**

Are you trying to get sick?

**JUNSU**

_(Groans)_

It… it never really enters my mind… ahh…ah.

_Junsu comes in Changmin’s hand as Changmin rubs him through the entire ecstasy where Junsu has leaned up on one elbow while the other hand clutches at Changmin’s shoulder like his life depends on it._

_When the orgasm works through, Junsu leans back but Changmin continues to rub at it, watching it, mesmerized as Junsu cringes just a little._

**JUNSU**

It’s not done?

**CHANGMIN**

It’s still hard.

**JUNSU**

_(Pushes up)_

But I just came.

**CHANGMIN**

Uh… huh.

_And Changmin engulfs the entire thing in his mouth and Junsu whimpers, falling back on the bed again as Changmin sucks on his dick with so much power that Junsu begins to writhe on the bed._

**JUNSU**

Should it… is it supposed to feel like this? ( _Changmin grunts)_ Right. Your mouth is busy. Jesus! Oh god! Please.

_Changmin pulls off as he sucks on the tip, stroking the base with his fingers and Junsu slips his finger into Changmin’s hair and tugs with shakey hands. A few more minutes later and…_

**JUNSU**

I’m going to… I’m… Changmin!

_Junsu comes again._

_He tries to slap Changmin’s hand away but Changmin holds on, still jerking him off._

**CHANGMIN**

You’re still hard.

**JUNSU**

_(Frustrated)_

How?

**CHANGMIN**

I told you. It’s supernatural.

**JUNSU**

Then how come it’s not affecting you?

**CHANGMIN**

Says who?

_Changmin finally lets go of Junsu’s dick as he stands to his feet, bulging in his pants as well. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it as he begins to take off his trousers as Junsu watches him with rapt eyes._

**JUNSU**

Yeah, but you weren’t hard before.

**CHANGMIN**

It might be because you’re activated.

_Changmin climbs on top of Junsu as Junsu looks up at him, unsure._

**JUNSU**

Are we really doing this?

**CHANGMIN**

Yes.

_He pushes at Junsu’s shirt and Junsu allows him take it off. The moment the shirt pulls off his head, Changmin kisses Junsu as he tosses it away._

**JUNSU**

I might be hard the entire night.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Nods)_

I can work with that.

_Changmin reaches over Junsu and opens the side cupboard to remove a tiny bottle of lube and Junsu looks at him, scandalized._

**JUNSU**

We just got here. How are you already set up for masturbation?

**CHANGMIN**

I was going to have a nice night before my hunt tomorrow. You interrupted.

_He bends down to kiss Junsu as he begins to uncap the bottle. When he finishes, he kneels above Junsu, pouring some into his hand as he begins to reach behind himself to spread his butt cheeks when the room shakes beneath them, causing Changmin to fall to the side._

**JUNSU**

What was that?

_The ground rumbles again and they look at each other._

**JUNSU**

So, your theory about this being a supernatural thing, is it possible it’s caused Yunho and Jaejoong-hyung to touch each other?

**CHANGMIN**

Oh shit!

_And Changmin jumps off of Junsu as they both begin to put on their cloths._

 

INT: YUNHO’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Anna bursts into the room, struggling to walk on the shaking ground to find Jaejoong on his hands and knees as Yunho stands behind him. They are both sweating and looking fatigued and confused but still fucking like bunnies. Yunho is hammering away at Jaejoong as Jaejoong squeezes himself desperately. Yoochun bursts in behind her as he stops short and turns away from Yunho and Jaejoong to cover his eyes._

**YOOCHUN**

I didn’t see anything.

**ANNA**

_(Turns to Yoochun)_

You have to get yourself under control.

**YOOCHUN**

I’m not doing anything.

**ANNA**

You’re causing this.

**YOOCHUN**

Not on purpose.

_Junsu and Changmin arrive, pushing Yoochun Ann further into the room. When they both notice the state their hyungs are in, they assume the same position as Yoochun._

**CHANGMIN**

What’s going on?

**JUNSU**

Yoochun’s been activated and he’s causing supernatural creatures to go sex-crazy. _(Looks at Anna)_ Eh?

**ANNA**

Yes.

**YOOCHUN**

I don’t know how I’m doing it.

**CHANGMIN**

Don’t you know what can help him, Anna? You’re supposed to be our warden. Ward us then.

_Jaejoong and Yunho shiver and come together in the background. Junsu groans and Anna and Yoochun look at him._

**JUNSU**

Yes, it’s affecting me too.

**YOOCHUN**

What do you want me to do?

**ANNA**

_(Touches his arm)_

Just calm down. Okay? You usually need to focus to cause this amount of trouble but apparently everything is on backwards. So maybe you can do the same thing to stop this.

**YOOCHUN**

How? I’ve had these powers for exactly less than an hour.

**ANNA**

We passed two new holes in the ground that weren’t there the first time we made that trip across the compound. So you think of that while you look for self pity.

_A loud rumble sounds outsides._

**YOOCHUN**

I’m not looking for-

_Changmin whacks Yoochun across the head as Yoochun slumps to the ground. As his head lolls to the side, Junsu takes a deep breath and his color pales out as Yunho’s movement slows to a grind before it halts and he and Jaejoong fall on the bed in exhaustion. Changmin and Junsu run to help as they separate Yunho from Jaejoong and immediately, the shaking stops._

_Anna kneels beside Yoochun._

**ANNA**

What did you do?

**CHANGMIN**

I handled it. Like you were supposed to.

 _Yunho groans when his sore dick comes in contact with the bed and Jaejoong just lies_ _on the bed, curled and unconscious._

**YUNHO**

_(Tired)_

You need to cover him up _._

_Junsu gets the bed spread from the ground and covers Jaejoong as Changmin hands Yunho a towel._

**ANNA**

_(Sighs)_

There’s no way Kas didn’t feel that now that he’s in Korea.

_The other three still conscious look at her._

**ANNA**

Changmin, first thing in the morning, you need to get activated. All our lives depend on it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this third chapter in one day is because I am feeling really, really, really guilty.

EXT: FIELD – MORNING

_Changmin walks unto the tiny gate in the fence at the edge of the compound and stops, taking in a deep breath. The walkie-talkie in his hand buzzes._

**ANNA**

You’ll be fine. I opened the cages early this morning so they should be out and about.

_Changmin nods._

**ANNA**

Stop nodding and get in there.

_Changmin looks back at the house that’s very far away but no doubt has the others standing on the deck with binoculars. He waves and throws the walkie-talkie on the ground before he opens the gate, enters and locks it behind himself._

 

EXT: BALCONY – MORNING

_Anna’s standing on the edge, holding up a pair of binoculars while Jaejoong and Yunho_ _are seated, side by side but not touching. Yoochun is lying on a reclined chair with an IV strapped to his hand and the bag hanging above his head. He eyes the bag every few seconds before scowling at Anna._

**YOOCHUN**

Do I even want to know what’s in this thing?

**ANNA**

I’m a doctor. You should trust me.

**YOOCHUN**

But my powers are supernatural.

**ANNA**

And they have very physical effects. Effects that can be curbed till you all get activated. When Changmin activates, you should all stabilize.

**YUNHO**

_(Raises an eyebrow)_

Should?

**ANNA**

Honestly… I really don’t know. It’s just like Yoochun said. I have no idea how you guys would react to anything this time.

**JAEJOONG**

Great. No handbook.

_Anna comes over and sits by Yoochun’s leg as she raises it and puts his legs on her lap._

**ANNA**

You’ll be fine. You’ll all be fine. You’ll see. ( _Looks through the binoculars_ ) I can’t see him anymore.

**JUNSU**

Yesterday, he said your “thrall” didn’t affect him.

**YUNHO**

He’s lucky. Trust me.

**JAEJOONG**

At least he didn’t try to fuck the first person he found.

_Junsu makes a strangled noise and everyone looks at him._

**YOOCHUN**

How, exactly, did you know it didn’t affect him?

_Junsu’s ears turn red._

**JUNSU**

I was in his room. _(Looks around guiltily)_ I was meditating outside my room, okay? And then this weird feeling comes over and I start walking and walking till I end up in his room. I didn’t even know what it was.

**JAEJOONG**

How could you not know you were turned on?

**JUNSU**

_(Shrugs)_

I don’t know.

**YOOCHUN**

Then what happened?

**JUNSU**

Nothing.

_Everyone looks at him in varied expressions of disbelief._

**JUNSU**

We did stuff.

**JAEJOONG**

What kind of stuff?

**JUNSU**

_(Exhales)_

None of your business.

**JAEJOONG**

You walked in on me having sex so it gets to be my business.

**JUNSU**

Yoochun walked in on you too. I don’t see you drilling him for deets on his activation.

**JAEJOONG**

That’s because hetero sex is gross. _(Looks at Anna)_ No offence.

_Anna shrugs noncommittally as Yoochun laughs, shaking his head._

**JUNSU**

Well, if you must know-

_Anna’s head shoots up as she stands, looking down at the ground floor in tension causing all the boys to stand too._

**YUNHO**

What is it?

_Kas whistles as Anna sees him._

**KAS**

Oh Anna. You have a lot of explaining to do.

**ANNA**

_(Glares)_

What the hell are you doing here?

**KAS**

I’m here to confirm GongHa and Deyodo have made contact.

**ANNA**

I have them under control.

**YUNHO**

Who the hell is this?

_Kas doesn’t look at Yunho but continues to look at Anna._

**ANNA**

You can go on your way to locate them.

**KAS**

But that’s the thing: I haven’t located them.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Angry)_

That’s insulting.

**YOOCHUN**

Hey! You can stop talking like you can’t see us.

**JUNSU**

_(Grabs Yoochun’s hand)_

That’s because he can’t.

_Yoochun, Jaejoong and Yunho look at Junsu in shock._

**KAS**

I warned you about doing something like this, Anna.

**ANNA**

And I warned you to stay away.

**KAS**

You think you know what you’re doing-

**ANNA**

I know what I’m doing.

**KAS**

Then why are you shrouding them?

**ANNA**

_(Raises her voice)_

You better be careful of the accusations you make Kas.

_He pulls up his sleeve and shows four red lines that are visible from their view on the first floor. The lines are glowing._

**KAS**

They’re glowing because right now, I’m in the presence of not one, but four activated gods. And yet… _(He looks around)…_ I can’t see any of them. So I’ll give you one last chance, Anna.

**ANNA**

They aren’t here-

_Kas raises his hand._

**KAS**

Nil bage in.

_Anna flies back and falls hitting her head on the floor. All the guys shout, running to check on her. As they help her up, she’s bleeding on the back of her head._

**KAS**

There you are.

_The four of them turn around to find Kas looking right at each of them._

 

EXT: COMPOUND – MORNING

_Changmin jumps over pit ten feet wide like it’s nothing and turns back to look at the hole in surprise. He hears a low growl and crouches, walking on all fours as he nears the male lion, moving behind two large tree trunks and looking back at him._

**CHANGMIN**

_(Keeps his eyes on the lion as they stalk each other)_

She was smart. She didn’t face me… but you-

_The lion roars at him and Changmin finds himself fleetingly immobilized before he shakes his head. In that moment of distraction, the lion pounces._

 

EXT: BALCONY – MORNING

**KAS**

I warned you, Anna. You’re in trouble now.

_Kas starts mumbling something as the grass around his feet starts to grow._

**ANNA**

No. You’re not going to do this.

_She gets to her feet and fishes into her side bag as the sound of plastics clashing against each other emit from the bag. She pulls out her hand with a tiny bottle that she tosses at Kas and just before it touches him, she yells._

**ANNA**

Bomuto!

_The bottle shatters and Kas stumbles back as the grass stops growing. He looks up at them as Anna runs to stand in front of them. Kas moves, running at the building and the next thing they know, he’s climbing over the banister and jumping unto the balcony._

**YUNHO**

Huh?

_He kicks Yunho in the gut and grabs Jaejoong who instinctively pushes him, causing him to fly across the balcony to other side._

**ANNA**

Come on. Let’s go. Now!

_She pushes them into the house as Yoochun tries to maneuver his IV stand. Kas gets to his feet and pursues before Junsu stops and turns around, holding his hand up._

**JUSNU**

Stop!

_Kas stops immediately in surprise._

**KAS**

_(Looks at Anna)_

What have you been teaching these children?

**ANNA**

Nothing they didn’t figure out for themselves.

**JAEJOONG**

Okay, now he can’t move. Let’s go.

**KAS**

It’s not going to hold me.

_Junsu looks unsure._

**YUNHO**

He’s bluffing.

**KAS**

Am I?

_Kas groans, forcing his hand to move but a finger manages to flick._

**ANNA**

You’re not all activated and he has been alive a really long time. Chances are that your control might not be permanent yet.

**JUNSU**

So what do I do? Do we just leave?

**ANNA**

_(Removes another bottle)_

I have one more shot.

**KAS**

_(Smiles)_

I can track that Anna.

**ANNA**

Yeah, we’ll figure something out before you do.

_She raises her hand to smash it on the ground between her and the boys when a bright light rushes in at all of them, silencing he entire place and pushing them all to the ground._

 

EXT: COMPOUND – MORNING

_Changmin stands over the dead corpse of the lion, covered in blood and holding the entrails of the animal in his hand. He burps loudly and birds squawk, flying off from the trees and into the sky around him._

**CHANGMIN**

_(Sighs)_

Yeah, that’s not supposed to taste so good.

 

INT: ROOM – MORNING

_Kas breaks free and rushes at the bottle that’s fallen from Anna’s hand. She kicks him in the shin and Yoochun’s IV falls away. Frustrated, he rips it from his hand and helps push Kas away._

**KAS**

Jema!

_Anna gasps in pain._

**JUNSU**

Stop moving.

_Kas stops moving, but he’s smiling now. Anna picks up the bottle, gathers the boys around her and tosses it on the ground. Seconds later, Kas is released from his bond as he looks around the empty room._

 

EXT: COMPOUND – MORNING

_Changmin emerges from the tree line, looking like a red savage as he heads for the door. He stops short when Anna and the other four materialize._

**CHANGMIN**

What…?

**ANNA**

No time to explain.

_She removes another bottle from her bag and does the same thing and they all disappear again._

 

INT: HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

_They all rematerialize and look around to find that it’s night._

**JUNSU**

Okay, I don’t think we’re in Korea anymore.

**YUNHO**

_(Follows Junsu to the window)_

Try the other side of the planet.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Gasps)_

Guys! Look.

_They all turn to find Anna in Yoochun’s hand. She’s holding unto him but his hands aren’t clasped around her back because her whole back and her blouse have been burnt. And from what they can see, the burnt skin seems to be growing as the scarred skin gets wider and wider till it starts to burn down her lower back, along the back of her arms and up her neck._

**JAEJOONG**

Oh Anna.

**CHANGMIN**

What happened to her?

**YOOCHUN**

Just before we left, he said something to her.

**YUNHO**

What?

**JUNSU**

Guys… _(They stare at him)_ … I think he might have cursed her.


	20. Chapter 20

INT: HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

_Changmin is still wearing his blood-stained clothes but now, he looks like he’s struggling not to cry. Jaejoong and Junsu look eternally pissed and Yunho’s pacing behind them. In front of everyone, sitting on a couch beside Anna is Yoochun. His eyes are red and he looks just as frustrated as the rest of them. Anna’s shirt has been removed. Her whole back has been burnt off by now and the burns are now beginning to show on the back of her leg as they progress in the direction of her feet. She is lying on her stomach with a pillow under her head and her face turned towards them. Her hands are spread out so they can see that, like her legs the burns on her hands have progressed as well._

**ANNA**

Junsu, Jaejoong. I need you guys to go down to the front desk and ask for a package for the room. Check my purse, you’ll find the card to the room.

_Junsu picks up the purse and rummages in it till he comes out with the card._

**ANNA**

Yes… _(Pauses as she closes her eyes)_ … go now. Please.

_Junsu and Jaejoong leave the room without question._

**ANNA**

Changmin, I need you to take a shower. Open the drawers there by the bathroom door, you’ll find what to wear.

_Changmin looks at her like he wants to argue._

**ANNA**

Please. Now is not the time to fight me on anything.

_Nodding, he goes to the drawer and when it snaps shut, he enters the bathroom beside it. Anna looks at Yoochun._

**ANNA**

_(Smiles)_

Kiss me.

_He leans forward and kisses her but his eyes trail the burns that have emerged on her neck and are still moving upward._

**ANNA**

Yesterday was awesome.

_Yoochun nods as tears flow down his eyes._

**ANNA**

You can’t cry on me, now. I’m going to be fine. _(He nods again)._ We’re all going to be fine.

**YOOCHUN**

I know.

**ANNA**

Okay. So, there’s a pharmacy on the ground floor. I need you to get me some pain killers.

**YOOCHUN**

_(Confused)_

What?

**ANNA**

I’m in pain, Yoochun. Please. Just go down and buy me some. There’s money in my purse.

_Looking unsure, Yoochun reaches for the purse as he pulls out a folded wad of foreign cash. He drops the purse and heads for the door, shutting it behind himself. Yunho takes Yoochun’s seat as Anna smiles at him._

**ANNA**

Leader.

**YUNHO**

What can I do?

**ANNA**

_(Shakes her head)_

I need you to listen to me very carefully, Yunho. You need to do exactly as I say.

**YUNHO**

Okay.

**ANNA**

You have to remember this because I’m not going to make it, do you understand?

_Yunho straightens his back in confusion._

**ANNA**

I’m going to die, Yunho. So I need you to listen.

 

INT: HOTEL LOBBY – NIGHT

_Junsu and Jaejoong stand by the desk as Junsu taps his fingers on the top and Jaejoong grabs his hand to stop him._

**JAEJOONG**

She’ll be fine. You need to stop worrying. Everything will be alright. It’s Anna.

**JUNSU**

_(Looks at him)_

But what if you’re wrong?

 

INT: HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

**YUNHO**

What are you saying?

**ANNA**

I need you clear-headed, right now. Don’t flake out on me.

**YUNHO**

_(Frowns)_

If you were going to die, why send Yoochun away like that? He needs to be here. Everybody needs to be here.

**ANNA**

I need only you. Please sit so I can tell you something.

**YUNHO**

Why? Why me?

**ANNA**

_(Exhales)_

Because regardless of my situation, Changmin will still argue with me and Jaejoong will doubt me while Junsu over-scrutinizes everything I say. And Yoochun… I don’t think he’ll be level-headed enough to hear what I’m going to say.

**YUNHO**

But surely, there’s something in your over-resourceful purse.

_He gets up as he picks up the purse and upturns it as more bottles fall out and a wallet and a tiny roll of tissue paper._

**ANNA**

There’s nothing you can do.

**YUNHO**

_(Shouts)_

WHY?! I’m a god. You’re a god. We’re all gods. You mean to tell me there’s no way for us to fix this? How come you can’t fix it? After surviving on this earth for so long, you’re going to tell me something this tiny will kill you?

**ANNA**

I’ve been… I’ve been using my power to shroud you guys from the council… from Kas. I drained out a lot of energy and he knew that. He knew I’d never be able to fight it off. Not with the prolonged drain it took to shroud all five of you.

**YUNHO**

_(Horrified)_

You’re like this because of us?

**ANNA**

No. _You’re_ like this because of me. If I’d never tricked you in the first place, we wouldn’t be here.

**YUNHO**

You were following orders.

**ANNA**

And that’s done with. My time is over and I really need you boys to not die anymore.

_Yunho regards her for a few seconds._

**YUNHO**

You can’t die till they get back.

**ANNA**

I’ll be alive till my skin is gone.

_Yunho’s eyes blink as he stares at her like she’s crazy._

**YUNHO**

You shouldn’t be okay with this.

**ANNA**

Hey. Listen to me. I’ve lived a full life, okay?

**YUNHO**

As a warden?

**ANNA**

This wasn’t the first thing that happened to me, you know? I was a girl, then a god before this. I have done all three to the best of my abilities and I have no fear facing my fate, Yunho. But you five, you still deserve some time. And I’m trying to give you that so why won’t you let me?

**YUNHO**

_(Gulps)_

Okay. So what do I need to do?

**ANNA**

_(Sighs)_

When Junsu and Jaejoong get back, the box they’ll have has information on the ascension-

**YUNHO**

What’s that?

**ANNA**

You’re gods now, but you’re still… human. In a way.

**YUNHO**

I thought you said-

**ANNA**

If the council gets their hands on you, they can still perform the Nativity. If you ascend to full gods, they can’t touch. Do you understand me, Yunho? _(Grabs his hands, urgently)_ You need to ascend. Do you hear me?

**YUNHO**

Yes. Yes.

**ANNA**

You take the box and you go to MOCA. It’s in New York-

**YUNHO**

How do we get there from here? _(Looks around)_ Not that I know where “here” is.

**ANNA**

There’s a picture in the box. Have Jaejoong look at it and focus while you guys place your hands on him. When you get there, there’s a man: Pius. He’s a monk and he knows who you are. He will perform the ascension for you. Are you hearing me?

**YUNHO**

_(Nods)_

Yes.

_Anna closes her eyes again squeezing them shut as if she is in pain and Yunho waits till she no longer looks that way._

**ANNA**

He’s going to need you to get the work done. Your powers-

**YUNHO**

I don’t have any powers.

**ANNA**

Yunho-

**YUNHO**

Jaejoong gets super strength and teleportation. Yoochun gets a thrall and over-sexiness. Junsu is Omni-everything and maknae? I’m not sure what he’s got but he has something and I’m still the same old me.

**ANNA**

_(Shakes her head)_

There’s a reason the ground quaked when you and Jaejoong touched.

**YUNHO**

What are you saying?

**ANNA**

You’re god of the earth, Yunho. That’s what I’m saying. You’re a free spirit because you’re tethered to every single inch of this planet and it pulls you in every direction. You are tied to it and it’s tied to you.

**YUNHO**

_(Mouth open)_

I’m Mother Earth?

**ANNA**

You _represent_ Mother Earth, Yunho. And Pius is going to need that connection when he performs the ascension. Do you understand me?

**YUNHO**

I do.

_She hisses and turns over on her back as Yunho notes that her feet have been uncovered and most of the skin on her leg is gone as well. Her stomach is bare so he can see the raw flesh on it and her chest is being eaten up as the burns chase up her neck._

**YUNHO**

What are we going to do without you?

**ANNA**

You’re going to do fine. When the council finds out what you’ve done, they won’t like it but they won’t be able to do anything about it. Not unless they are able to trap you and replicate the exact same situation as the original Nativity, which they can’t. But they will give you two choices.

**YUNHO**

Which are?

**ANNA**

They would ask you to give up your powers willingly for Asia’s benefit and live out the rest of your lives as humans with no interference from them whatsoever.

**YUNHO**

_(Frowns)_

I’m not sure I want to be just human again. _(Anna raises an eyebrow)_ You know what I mean.

**ANNA**

You have another choice. You can forgo living as humans and be gods. Forever. They’ll tell you it has to be one or the other.

**YUNHO**

What of our families? Our lives?

**ANNA**

You can’t have both, Yunho. You’re either a god or human.

**YUNHO**

But those are terrible choices.

**ANNA**

Which is why there’s a third that they’ll never consider.

 

INT: HOTEL – CORRIDOR – NIGHT

_Yoochun meets Junsu and Jaejoong dragging along a box behind them outside of Anna’s room door._

**JUNSU**

Both of us didn’t need to go down there.

**JAEJOONG**

Would you stop complaining?

_Yoochun opens the room door and they all enter._

 

INT: HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

_As they enter the room, Changmin opens the bathroom door and emerges just as all of them gasp at Anna’s skinless form on the bed with Yunho beside her. Anna looks up at Yoochun with a sad smile on her face just as the skin on her nose –the last bit of skin left- disappears before their eyes._

**ANNA**

I love you.

**YOOCHUN**

Anna-

_Her body begins to shimmer into a misty substance as her face changes last and soon, there’s nothing before them but a hunched over Yunho, sitting in the chair with his head in his hands._

_They all just stand there, frozen, unable to move, unable to think, blinking and staring at the previously occupied spot on the bed._


	21. Chapter 21

TWO HUNDRED YEARS AGO

DARK VOID 

_Anna kneels, looking up at two figures: a man and a woman. Behind her sits four body-sized cases, dark and opaque._

**WOMAN**

You are wasting our time.

**ANNA**

Because you’re not listening.

**MAN**

We have heard you. We will deliberate on it.

**ANNA**

And the others will only say the same thing you have said. The prophet-

**MAN**

Your western prophet holds no water here. We are not bound to his words.

**ANNA**

But he has a history of accuracy.

**WOMAN**

And he is also a man.

**ANNA**

For crying out loud. Behind me lies four of the gods. They are all men.

**WOMAN**

_(Laughs)_

Surely you’re not basing your argument on the fact that Honkin turned out to be a man in this life.

**ANNA**

That has to mean something.

**MAN**

I’m sorry but we can’t base our decisions on the words of a mere mortal.

**ANNA**

That his gods have blesse-

**WOMAN**

_(Shouts)_

THE SAME GODS THAT TRIED TO PLAY US FOR FOOLS!

**MAN**

How can we trust his vision? There is no proof that this isn’t a ploy to lower our defenses.

**ANNA**

Please, if you would just-

_Another case appears beside the other four behind Anna as Kas materializes beside her._

**KAS**

_(Smiles)_

I believe my work here is done.

_He recognizes the tension in the room and frowns._

**KAS**

I didn’t make a mistake. I’m pretty sure that’s all five of them.

**MAN**

Forgive the horrid air, collector but I fear our warden has gone and gotten herself attached again.

**ANNA**

Which has always been your intention.

**WOMAN**

You will watch your tongue, Warden.

_Anna presses her lips together in frustration._

**KAS**

_(Eyes wide)_

Oookay. So, my work here is done. I’ll see you all in another four decades.

_Kas disappears. Anna quickly rushes to the last case and taps it, waiting for the darkness around it to melt away into transparence._

**MAN**

Do you see? Do you understand now?

**WOMAN**

Your gods are false and will forever lie.

_Anna stares in horror as the case clears up and she stares into the face of GongHa… in the form of a human girl._

 

INT: DARK ROOM – NIGHT

_Deyodo wakes up when water is poured on his face. He wriggles; feeling constricted and looks left and right to find his hands bound to his sides._

**DEYODO**

What is this? Untie me immediately.

**MAN**

I can’t do that.

_He walks up to the next person to Deyodo’s right as he pours water from the bucket in his hand and the person forces awake in disgruntled anger. He is also similarly bound but from his vantage point, Deyodo’s eyes trail up the big contraption the other person has been bound to till his eyes come to rest, in horrified realization, on the big blade hanging just above the other person’s neck. His eyes move theirs to his and notice that he is in a similar situation._

**DEYODO**

I’m sorry. Whatever I did. I’m very sorry.

**KAMADEVA**

_(Dazed)_

What’s going on?

_He moves his head from side to side before he sees Deyodo looking at him in horror._

**DEYODO**

Please let us go.

**MAN**

You really need to stop asking me to do things that I can’t do.

_Another splash sounds out of their line of sight and another groan erupts._

**DEYODO**

_(Cries)_

Why are you doing this?

**MAN**

To save an entire continent. This wasn’t our choice but we all have to live with it.

**HONKIN**

Why is there a blade hanging over my neck? Why is there a… ( _Trails off) (Shouts)_ WHY IS THERE A BLADE HANGING OVER MY NECK? What the hell is going on? Who would do something like this? Get me out of this. GET ME OUT OF THIS RIGHT NOW. I COMMAND YOU.

**MAN**

Honkin, please. Shouting will do you no good.

_Another splash… another groan._

**HONKIN**

_(Wriggles)_

I will not accept this. I refuse to accept this.

**MAN**

You do not understand your situation.

_Another splash… another groan._

**MAN**

Asia needs you to die. And since the white man has tied your souls together, running a knife through one of your necks will kill the rest of you. So here we are.

_He spreads his hand as the room suddenly brightens, causing them to cringe away as the blades on the gallows glisten and they all begin to cry and shout unable to move more than a few inches each._

**GONGHA**

Please. Don’t do this.

**MAN**

Once again. Not my choice.

**XIESHI**

Think about what you’re doing. You’re going to kill us.

**MAN**

I believe I already knew that before I strapped you down.

**DEYODO**

_(Angry)_

How can you treat what you’re doing so lightly? The taking of a life-

**MAN**

_(Angry)_

I take no joy in what I am about to do. Neither do I belittle or joke about the circumstance. But if I fail in my endeavor, if I do not do what is expected of me, this continent will come to its knees and there is nothing any of us will be able to do. I will release the blades and they will fall on you and you will die the five deaths of the nativity.

_He walks up to the altar at the centre and steps unto it where a heavy leaver sits and he takes it in his hand._

**MAN**

But make no use to worry, dear gods. You will born again… and I will see you in another four decades or so.

_He pushes the lever forward as their screams erupt into the night._

_And just as quickly, the room falls silent as the five blades come down in a sharp “Slurp!”._

 

PRESENT DAY

INT: HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

_All of them are sitting around or standing in varied incarnations of anxiety and confusion._

**JUNSU**

Okay, so we’re in agreement-

**CHANGMIN**

We don’t owe those wicked sons of bitches anything. If it were up to me, I would just ascend and then do whatever the hell I want.

**YOOCHUN**

Which is what exactly?

**CHANGMIN**

Which is whatever the hell I want. They can’t dictate my actions anymore. If I understand this clearly, I’m a god. And once we ascend, they can’t tell me shit.

**JUNSU**

I’m not sure it’s exactly that simple.

**YOOCHUN**

It’s not.

**CHANGMIN**

Yunho-hyung.

_They look at Yunho as he startles out of his confusion._

**JUNSU**

You were the one Anna spoke to.

_Yunho’s eyes drift to Yoochun as Yoochun struggles to wear a strong face but his blinking eyes tell a different story._

**YUNHO**

We should get ascended. Then we decide what to do next.

**CHANGMIN**

Thank you.

**JUNSU**

But why? If we’re all just going to set off some kind of cosmic catastrophe-

**CHANGMIN**

Hyung, they want to strap us to gallows and roll our heads. It’s me or them.

**YOOCHUN**

What if the prophesy wasn’t meant to come true?

**CHANGMIN**

Hello? Five male gods? Five brothers? Prophesy has come true. No need to fight that.

**JUNSU**

Okay so that’s two votes for and two against. Jaejoong-hyung what do you think?

_They look around and Jaejoong is nowhere to be found._


	22. Chapter 22

EXT: OUTSIDE – STREET – MORNING

_Jaejoong sits, huddled in on himself at the foot of a building, overlooking a corner with a small home on the side. He looks at the house and frowns before looking away. Seconds later, he looks at the house again and repeats the entire process. He hears a door close in the house just as he is getting to his feet and looks back in time to see a man emerge from the house looking hostile._

**GANGHO**

Hey. What do you want? Get out of here; you’re freaking out the wife.

_Jaejoong sighs as he pulls of his hoody and recognition washes over the man’s features._

**GANGHO**

What the heck are you doing skulking around here for? If you want to see your mother then get your ass in the damn house.

_He moves to grab Jaejoong but Jaejoong slips his hand out of the way and backs away from him. Gangho frowns at him in confusion._

**GANGHO**

What’s going on? Are you in trouble?

_Jaejoong shakes his head, pulling back the hood but Gangho just hisses and pushes the hood off again._

**GANGHO**

What are you doing here then? Is something the matter? You don’t want to talk to her?

_Jaejoong shakes his head again and Gangho hisses in frustration._

**GANGHO**

I don’t know what the hell that’s supposed to mean, Jae.

_The door to the house opens again and his mother comes out, pulling her sweater around herself as she squints at both of them from across the street._

**MOM**

Joongie? Jaejoong is that you?

_He looks up at his mother shyly and she heads across the street to meet him, patting Gangho’s back as she sends him away. He gives Jaejoong and his mother one last worried frown before he walks back to the house to give them some privacy._

**MOM**

Why are you out here? Why didn’t you just come into the house?

**JAEJOONG**

I don’t… _(Clears his throat)_ I don’t know.

**MOM**

We can talk out here.

_She waves at the upturned can he was sitting on before as she sits on the large stone beside it._

**MOM**

You know that I’m here for you.

**JAEJOONG**

I know that. I don’t… I didn’t really come here to talk. I just wanted to see you, is all.

**MOM**

_(Smiles)_

Why?

_Jaejoong shrugs._

**MOM**

Is it me you don’t want to talk to? Should I call your other mom?

_Jaejoong shakes his head._

**JAEJOONG**

I already went to see her.

**MOM**

Did you talk to her?

**JAEJOONG**

She didn’t even see me. I changed my mind just as I got to the door.

_She purses her lips before she sighs heavily._

**MOM**

Any of your sisters you want me to call?

**JAEJOONG**

_(Angry)_

You’re still trying to pawn me off on other people, ma?

_He hisses and gets to his feet as she rushes to stand before him, waving her hands erratically._

**MOM**

I’m not. I’m really not. It’s just obvious that my son needs to speak to someone and he isn’t speaking to me.

**JAEJOONG**

Then try and get me to speak to you. Don’t assume that because I have eight other sisters and another mother, you can just dump me on the next person. I’m not a bag of rice.

_He pushes her hands off and tries to move again but she stands her ground, shifting and blocking his path._

**MOM**

Listen to me, Jaejoong, please. We have worked through this and you know I love you.

**JAEJOONG**

DO you? I came here to… I don’t know why I even came here but if I’ve put a pin in your busy schedule, you can go back to your real family.

**MOM**

_(Frowns)_

That’s not fair.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Shouts)_

THEN WHAT IS, MA? Eh? What’s fair? Nothing is fair. Nothing has ever been fair. I could walk out of here now and you’ll never see me again till you die. I could… I could become…

_He trails off and exhales as she watches him with tears in her eyes._

**JAEJOONG**

_(Clears his throat)_

I could leave and that’s the last time I would get to see you so no, I don’t know what to say to you or to any of the people that mean anything to me in this world.

_His mother pulls him into a tight hug as she wipes her tears on his shoulders._

**MOM**

Why would I never see you again?

_Jaejoong places his head on her own shoulder as he hugs her back._

**JAEJOONG**

_(Muffled)_

I don’t know. It could just happen.

**MOM**

Joongie, you have to talk to me.

**JAEJOONG**

I can’t really talk to anyone.

**MOM**

Are you dying?

_Jaejoong laughs, bitterly and sharply as he pulls away from her, dabbing at the tear about to drop from his eyes._

**JAEJOONG**

I’m not the one that’s going to die, ma.

**MOM**

Then who is.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Shakes his head)_

Nobody.

_She eyes narrowly._

**MOM**

Something is wrong. Talk to me.

**JAEJOONG**

I have to go, ma. Take care of your family for me.

**MOM**

They are your family, too.

**JAEJOONG**

I will come by later.

**MOM**

Will I see you or will you skulk around and leave?

_Jaejoong laughs, hugging her again._

**JAEJOONG**

I’ll try not to skulk.

_Jaejoong runs off, trying to clean the tears that are now coming quicker until he turns a corner and stops, leaning on the building to catch his breath and cry._

**KAS**

How sweet.

_Jaejoong immediately stands, alert and angry as he sees Kas staring at him from a couple of feet away._

**KAS**

I’m not here to harm you, put your hackles back in a box.

**JAEJOONG**

Then you’ll let me go.

**KAS**

Sorry, I can’t do that.

**JAEJOONG**

You can’t stop me if I just vanish.

**KAS**

I bet your cute little family back there aren’t quite so nifty.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Angry)_

Don’t go near-

**KAS**

_(Cuts him off)_

I’ll save us both some trouble and cut to the chase, alright? You and your little gang of “gods” need to turn yourself in.

**JAEJOONG**

You can just go get them yourself. (Narrows his eyes) Or maybe you can’t. What’s the matter? Can’t find them?

**KAS**

I have a job to do and you’re going to help me.

**JAEJOONG**

I’d sooner kill you first.

**KAS**

_(Laughs)_

I can’t die.

**JAEJOONG**

Says who?

**KAS**

Says the people who attached my life force to you five. As long as I’m relevant, I’m immortal.

**JAEJOONG**

Well, too bad. The prophesy has come true so you can set your affairs in order and die.

**KAS**

That’s not how this works.

**JAEJOONG**

We saw what happened two hundred years ago. The council didn’t even try to consider.

**KAS**

They’ll consider now.

**JAEJOONG**

Because I’ve got your word for it.

**KAS**

Because Anna’s dead. And like you said, we’re expendable now so we can die. Which means your prophesy is here.

**JAEJOONG**

So you believe me? You won’t try to take us in?

**KAS**

I have to take you in.

**JAEJOONG**

Why?

**KAS**

To help you perform the ascension.

_Jaejoong steps away, eyeing him suspiciously._

**JAEJOONG**

All of a sudden you’re on our side?

**KAS**

We’ve always been on your side.

**JAEJOONG**

Yeah, with cuffs and gallows.

**KAS**

When Anna died I took her claim back to the council. They believe her now. They are willing to perform the ascension and see that you boys are put back on top where you belong.

**JAEJOONG**

_(Inhales)_

You really mean that?

**KAS**

Off course.

**JAEJOONG**

You’re not going to try and kill us anymore? We can live out our lives any how we want to?

**KAS**

Anyhow you want to?

**JAEJOONG**

_(Tilts his head in thought)_

A god and a human being. _(Rubs his jaw)_ I wouldn’t have to give up one for the other.

**KAS**

No such thing. You could enjoy the powers of a god and still keep your present lives for as long as you wish. The council has promised you everything you ever dreamed of.

_Jaejoong looks at him wistfully._

**JAEJOONG**

You’re not trying to trick me are you?

**KAS**

_(Shakes his head)_

Just take me to where the others are we can straighten this all out.

_Jaejoong nods as he reaches out to Kashesitantly. When their hands touch and Kas smiles at him reassuringly, Jaejoong nods and lifts his hands swiftly as he grabs Kas’ head and snaps his neck in one quick move. As Kas’ body falls to the ground, Jaejoong eyes it angrily._

**JAEJOONG**

Yeah, Anna said the council will never offer us that type of deal you stupid nitwit.

_He turns around to walk away when he hears a tiny creaking sound. He looks back in time to see Kas’ neck still twisted but moving slowly as if trying to rearrange itself._

**JAEJOONG**

_(Scoffs)_

Looks like you’re going to meet the others anyway.

_He walks back to Kas’ body, places his hand on it and disappears into the morning breeze._

 

INT: HOTEL ROOM – EVENING

_Jaejoong appears with an unconscious Kas at his feet as all the other boys startle, notice Kas and then shift away in varied levels of discomfort and verbal disagreements._

**JUNSU**

Why the hell is he here?

**CHANGMIN**

Hyung, are you trying to get us killed?

_Jaejoong ignores them as he walks over to the wardrobe, he opens it and looks around as Kas continues to creak and rearrange on the floor._

**YUNHO**

What is that? Why is his neck moving like that?

**YOOCHUN**

Hyung, what’s going on? Look at that thing.

_Jaejoong leaves the wardrobe and steps out, looking at the drawers by the bathroom. He walks over to them, pulls one out, takes out all the clothes inside of it and dumps the cloths on the ground._

**JAEJOONG**

He’s unconscious until he realigns… I think.

**JUNSU**

You think?!!!

**JAEJOONG**

I don’t know. I snapped his neck and he fell but then this started to happen so I’m going to assume that when he rights himself, he’ll come back to life.

**CHANGMIN**

Now what do we do?

_Jaejoong crouches over Kas’ body and re-snaps the neck as everybody flinches, cringes and groans away. He pulls his legs and turns Kas over on his stomach and then bends him backwards till the body snaps in two, causing all the other boys in the room to scream. He pulls Kas’ hands backwards and snaps those too and then uses the hands to keep his head from turning back. Then he carries the mangled body over to the empty drawer and forces the body into it, much to the disgust of his peers. When the body fits in barely with parts of Kas nearly bursting at the seams, he shoves the drawer back into the set. As it closes, he shushes everyone, holding up a finger as he waits to hear if anymore creaking occurs. When he hears nothing, he nods and looks back at all of them who are now looking at him like he is crazy._

**JAEJOONG**

Okay. _(Claps his hands)_ When’s the ascension going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not know what Jaejoong's biological mother's husband's name is... sorry


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I don't even know how to appologize for my tardiness. please forgive  
> -a couple more chapters and we're done so please, stick with me

Quick recap:

Jaejoong

| 

Deyodo

| 

God of focus and obsession

| 

Super human strength, teleportation  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Yunho

| 

GongHa

| 

God of the earth and free-thought

| 

Controls anything connected to nature… the whole earth mostly  
  
Yoochun

| 

Kamadeva

| 

God of sex

| 

Thrall (can seduce people into doing what he wants), can cause mass horniness  
  
Junsu

| 

Xieshi

| 

God of knowledge

| 

Knows EVERYTHING, can control people by command  
  
Changmin

| 

Honkin

| 

God of hunt

| 

Controls animals, behaves like animals, can channel the feelings and strengths of any animal  
  
 

 

INT: MOCA – NEW YORK – MORNING

_All five of them appear at the centre of an empty room. All of them have a hand placed somewhere on Jaejoong’s body while both his hands are on the cupboard he had locked Kas’ body in. Junsu breaks away from the others as he approaches a symbol on the wall he is facing. It’s a seal with five heads connected by a string that makes into a circle. He reaches up and touches it, wiping away the dust on it._

**CHANGMIN**

What’s there?

**JUNSU**

Us.

_The other three join both of them and the moment all five of them are an arm’s length away, the seal glows and the entire room brightens, causing them to shield their eyes. But as soon as the glow appears, it quickly dims as a door opens and footsteps are heard running into the room. A tiny man appears on the other side of the room, leaning on the wall breathlessly. He is old and small and hunched over but he removes his glasses, cleans his eyes, wears it back and stares at them with his mouth open._

**PHILLIP**

I never thought I’d see the day.

_Yunho walks up slowly, regarding the man._

**YUNHO**

Do you know who we are?

**PHILLIP**

_(Nods)_

Yes. My name is Phillip.

**JUNSU**

You’re speaking Korean.

**PHILLIP**

All keepers are trained in the languages of the five.

**JAEJOONG/CHANGMIN**

_(Simultaneously)_

Keepers/Languages of the five?

_Phillip laughs, tapping his wrinkled fore-head as if he cannot believe his folly._

**PHILLIP**

I am a member of the Brotherhood of the West. We were tasked by the first prophet who foresaw your arrival. The East didn’t believe him. Some of the westerners didn’t either. So he pastdown his knowledge to a keeper on how to ascend you five should you return. Unfortunately, it didn’t happen in either of their lifetimes so the next keeper handed over his secrets to the next and to the next till I was tasked twenty years ago by the last keeper who died months after he divulged his secrets to me. I have been here ever since. Waiting for you.

_Phillips smiles as he looks around at all of them. He points at the wall behind five of them._

**PHILLIP**

The seal alerted me to your arrival.

_He walks to them and bows, taking Yoochun by the hand as he presses the hand more firmly on the seal and the seal melts into the wall as the ground rumbles beneath their feet._

**YUNHO**

What is that?

**PHILLIP**

The ascension chambers.

_Five stones emerge from the ground and they appear to be the beginnings of five structures growing out of the ground._

**PHILLIP**

The first prophet built these based on his vision of your ascension. He visited the vision till he had everything he needed.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Skeptical)_

How could he get everything needed for something so… spiritual?

_Phillips looks at him, bemused._

**JUNSU**

What he’s trying to ask is where he got “everything” from?

**PHILLIP**

_(Laughs and bows)_

He had help. He was a mere mortal after all so there was no way he would finish this all on his own or even get everything needed.

**JAEJOONG**

Help from where?

**PHILLIP**

A woman. She introduced herself as a warden. I believe her name is-

**YOOCHUN**

_(Cuts in)_

Anna.

**PHILLIP**

She said her name was Corbodelianna.

_Yoochun blinks as he tries to hide his frown in a blank expression._

**PHILLIP**

Please. If you’ll step up. _(Giggles)_ You’ll have to excuse my excitement, please.

_He walks around the five of them as he slowly begins to cart them in the direction of the chambers that seem to have stopped growing._

 

INT: CHAMBER – MOCA – MORNING

_Jaejoong steps into the open chair before it begins to move again, covering around him as the chair starts sink back into the ground. As he spins around and screws back into the floor, he loses sight of the others._

**CHANGMIN**

_(Loud)_

Should we be worried that we can’t see each other?

**JUNSU**

We’ll be fine. Just keep your feet in at all times and don’t take off your seatbelts till the pilot turns off the seatbelt lights.

**CHANGMIN**

There’s seatbelts?

**YUNHO**

I think he was being sarcastic, maknae.

**CHANGMIN**

_(Angry)_

Junsu!

_Jaejoong hears Junsu’s mischievous giggle before his chamber enters into the ground fully, shutting everyone else out and he is left in darkness._

**JAEJOONG**

_(To himself)_

No need to panic. _(Exhales)_ If it gets too much, I can just teleport out of here. Easy peesy. I’m saying easy peesy now. _(Shrugs)_ That’s where I’m at. Yep.

_The chamber stops moving and Jaejoong freezes._

_Breeze blows from beneath him as his hair and his shirt lift. He startles and looks down at his feet but he can’t see anything. The wind continues and Jaejoong tries to stand but the top of the chamber is just overhead so he sits back down and resigns himself to the brush of the breeze._

_He frightens into awareness when he feels something wet at his feet._

**JAEJOONG**

Wha-

_He kicks his feet and surely enough, the sound of water splashing shocks him to his feet and he bangs his head against the top of the chamber again, falling back into his place as he goes unconscious._

_When he wakes, he can’t move an inch. He flashes back to the shared-vision of the gallows as he lay there, immobile and vulnerable._

**JAEJOONG**

What’s going on? _(Shouts)_ GET ME OUT OF HERE! Please.

_He tries to move his arms but the dirt has him stapled in place. He grazes his chin against the sand, realizing that he’s buried in sand. He can’t feel the rest of his body but knows he’s buried in sand._

**JAEJOONG**

Can’t wait to understand how this will “ascend” me.

_A tiny light emits from a slit above his head as he notices a thin line of steam rise from the dirt in front of him._

**JAEJOONG**

Off course.

_The sand begins to burn… just a little. But that’s enough to cause him to worry. Jaejoong wiggles against the hot earth and suddenly, he’s free, sitting back on his chair but sweating and burning up. The light grows and he realizes there’s fire burning above his head. Shifting away, he attempts to squat in the tiny space meant for his feet as the fire draws closer. Scared, Jaejoong shuts his eyes as he tries to teleport out of the chamber._

_Nothing happens._

**JAEJOONG**

Crap.

He looks up and the fire roars down, drawing closer and closer to his skin as Jaejoong shrinks away. The fire continues to climb down till it’s an inch from his body.

**JAEJOONG**

For crying out-

_The fire touches his skin and it rushes over his entire body as Jaejoong screams from the burning heat. As soon as it covers his body entirely, the chamber rumbles again as it begins to straighten and starts to break away as pieces of the chamber scatter and spread before floating to Jaejoong’s burning body as the dirt passes the fire and sticks to a screaming Jaejoong._

 

INT: MOCA - MORNING

_Before long, he’s standing in the broad room again, still on fire, still surrounded by floating pieces of chamber and still screaming. Yunho walks to him but Junsu holds him back._

**JUNSU**

Don’t interfere.

**CHANGMIN**

We all went through it.

**JUNSU**

He’ll be fine soon, hyung.

_Yunho looks at both of them as Jaejoong’s screams subside to whimpers. By the time Yunho turns back, Jaejoong is floating inches from the ground and glowing softly as he lowers down to the floor and his feet stand firmly. He stands, breathing calmly as the breeze around him calms to normal._

**YOOCHUN**

Hyung. Are you alright?

**JAEJOONG**

I wish… _(Breathes)_ … Just once… that something supernatural would happen without so much god damned pain.

_Phillips runs forward, bowed to his waist as he refuses to look them in the eyes anymore._

**PHILLIP**

What now?

_Jaejoong looks around till his eyes land on the cupboard._

**JAEJOONG**

We’re ascended now. Best deal with the council ena?

_The rest of them nod but Phillip remains bent. Jaejoong walks over to the cupboard but before he gets to it, it breaks apart on his own without him touching it and Kas’ body falls to the ground._

**JAEJOONG**

_(Smiles)_

I could get used to this.

_Junsu walks over to Kas’ straightening body and he leans over it._

**JUNSU**

Wake up.

_Kas’ eyes fly open and he looks around at them before his face registers recognition then fright._

**CHANGMIN**

Where’s the council? How do we get there?

**KAS**

_(Closes his eyes)_

I’m not telling you anything.

**JUNSU**

You don’t need to.

_He grabs Kas’ head as they both jolt to attention. Seconds later, he lets go and Kas’ head slumps to the floor along with his still mangled body._

**JUNSU**

I know where to go.

_He holds his hand out to Jaejoong. As Jaejoong moves to take it, the others follow, grabbing Junsu or Jaejoong. In the last second, before they disappear, Yunho places his hand on Kas’ body and they dematerialize from the room._

 

INT: COUNCIL 

_As they appear, Kas rolls away, groaning as the people present stand to their feet in shock and complaint._

**YUNHO**

_(Looks around)_

I believe you were looking for us?


	24. Chapter 24

INT: COUNCIL

_The room erupts in murmurs as five of them look around at their surroundings. Junsu walks up to the centre of the empty space they are standing in, placing his hands in front of himself._

**CHANGMIN**

What are you doing?

**JUNSU**

You’ll see.

_A waist-high bar erupts from the floor with a round globe above it. Junsu places his hands on it and the room starts to brighten, revealing lots and lots of empty seats among the few gods that are present. Seconds later, the seats begin to fill as confused god after confused god appears in place, looking around in question._

_One of the gods seating on the first row, closest to them leans forward with a stern frown._

**GODONE**

What is this nonsense?

**JUNSU**

You don’t recognize us? Maybe this should jog your memory?

_He walks up to the god and places his hands on the man’s head, closing his eyes as a bright line of light grows out form his head and connects to the god next to him and then to the next and to the next and to the next till all gods present are connected to the god Junsu has his hands on. Exhaling, he lets go and all the lines of light go out. Godone stares at Junsu and the rest of them in awe._

**JAEJOONG**

Su what did you do?

_Junsu looks flushed as he smiles back at his hyung._

**JUNSU**

I ascended. We all did.

**YOOCHUN**

We know that. We were all there.

**JUNSU**

_(Turns around and looks at them)_

You don’t understand. We are not like them anymore. All five of us… _(Gestures at the five of them)_ … Right now, we’re carrying all the power garnered from the west before the first nativity. Do you know what that means?

_He turns back to Godone._

**JUNSU**

Our powers are hundreds of times what it ever was.

**GODONE**

_(Mouth agape)_

The five. But how?

**YUNHO**

How are we here?

**JUNSU**

We ascended. You can call your lapdog off of us now.

_Another god stands to his feet._

**GODTWO**

What is that supposed to mean? You would leave the east without protection?

**CHANGMIN**

_(Confused)_

I thought that was supposed to be your job.

**GODTHREE**

It is all our jobs. Every single one of us. You five can’t just abscond.

**YUNHO**

Who said anything about absconding? We’re here aren’t we?

**GODTWO**

You wish to return to the fold?

**YOOCHUN**

You mean the one that’s been killing us for half a century? Hmm. Let me think.

**GODTHREE**

That is not the only choice before you.

**GODONE**

You can surrender your deity-hood and live your lives as mortals.

_This earns him nods and murmurs of agreement from the rest of the gods._

**CHANGMIN**

Why would we want to do that? You’ve done nothing but treat us like tools.

**GODTHREE**

It is your duty-

**JAEJOONG**

It is your duty to protect your own. I don’t know about them but I’ll say I haven’t felt very protected for the past six hundred years. _(Looks at Yoochun)_ Have you?

**YOOCHUN**

_(Through clenched teeth)_

I really haven’t.

**GODTWO**

You may be the most powerful gods the east has ever seen but there are rules. We can’t force you to do anything but whatever choice you make, the cosmos would correct itself. Not us. We may not be able to make you see reason but fate will do that for us.

**GODTHREE**

You have two choices. You can rejoin the fold so the east remains protected, or you can surrender your powers and live out your lives as mortals so that east remains protected.

_The gods erupt again, shouting down their opinions. Junsu raises his hands._

**JUNSU**

_(Shouts)_

**SILENCE!!!**

Everywhere goes deadly quiet. Yunho steps forward.

**YUNHO**

I believe there is another choice for us to consider.

 

A WEEK AGO:

INT: HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

_Anna is lying on the bed, about to die, with Yunho at her side._

**ANNA**

They would ask you to give up your powers willingly for Asia’s benefit and live out the rest of your lives as humans with no interference from them whatsoever.

**YUNHO**

 

_(Frowns)_

 

I’m not sure I want to be just human again.  _(Anna raises an eyebrow)_ You know what I mean.

**ANNA**

You have another choice. You can forgo living as humans and be gods. Forever. They’ll tell you it has to be one or the other.

**YUNHO**

What of our families? Our lives?

**ANNA**

You can’t have both, Yunho. You’re either a god or human.

**YUNHO**

But those are terrible choices.

**ANNA**

Which is why there’s a third that they’ll never consider.

**YUNHO**

Which is what?

**ANNA**

Ora Dilimma. They’ll argue that it’s unprecedented but Yunho?

**YUNHO**

Yes?

**ANNA**

It’s really not.

 

PRESENT:

INT: COUNCIL

**YUNHO**

We invoke Ora Dilimma.

_Godone’s features harden as he stares up at Yunho in cornered anger._

**GODTWO**

What’s that?

**GODONE**

_(Still looking at Yunho)_

It’s Greek.

**GODTHREE**

It’s western? You can’t invoke western tradition here.

**CHANGMIN**

Says who?

**GODTWO**

What does it mean?

**JUNSU**

Time of Dilemma. _(Murmurs begin again)_ When a mortal is offered deity-hood, he has a period to consider his choice.

**GODONE**

In the west. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re on the side of the world where the sun rises.

**JAEJOONG**

Maybe we should go to the west. See if they’ll receive us.

_Godone stands to his feet._

**GODONE**

You can’t do that.

**YOOCHUN**

Why not? We’re more western than eastern anyway.

**CHANGMIN**

The west made us this powerful. The western gods gave the first prophet the prophesy of our ascension.

**JUNSU**

A western monk aided our ascension.

**YOOCHUN**

A western goddess protected us from your stupidity. If you’d had your way, we’d be dead and on our way to someone else’ uterus.

**JAEJOONG**

But we’re not. We’re here. All we ask is the fifty years of the Ora Dilimma. And then we make our choice.

_Godone sits back in his place as he slowly disappears. One by one, the other gods begin to disappear from their places around the room as the room dims into darkness and then all five of them are standing in Jaejoong’s sitting room with Kas’ body still trying to untangle itself. They all look at Junsu._

**CHANGMIN**

Okay so what’s the verdict?

**JUNSU**

Look.

He points at Kas’ body that has begun to turn to dust, much like Anna’s had done.

**CHANGMIN**

So we’re clear?

**JUNSU**

If he’s dying then they don’t need him anymore. _(Smiles)_ Which means we’re clear.


	25. Epilogue

EXT: COQUILLE – FOREST

_They all unstrap the bands from their wrists with ease as they wait, watching Yoochun stare at his own bracelet. Finally, he unstraps it and hands it to Yunho. He squats and touches the ground, opening it up about three inches wide but deep enough that they can’t see the bottom of the tiny pit. He drops the bracelets and stands._

**YUNHO**

Anyone want to say a few words?

_He looks around till his eyes land on Yoochun. Yoochun shakes his head. Yunho nods, about to close._

**CHANGMIN**

I never liked her.

_Junsu and Jaejoong scoff in unison._

**CHANGMIN**

She was evasive and she liked to rile me up. Very annoying.

_Yunho pats him on the back as Changmin allows his hyung to sway him._

**YUNHO**

We know. She annoyed all of us.

**CHANGMIN**

Right? It wasn’t just me.

_Yoochun smiles._

**JAEJOONG**

She was badass though. With the tiny bottles and the thingies.

**JUNSU/YUNHO**

Uh huh/Yeah.

**CHANGMIN**

And she was so creepy. Perving on Yoochun-hyung from the start. I knew it. I totally called it.

**JAEJOONG**

No, you didn’t.

**CHANGMIN**

Did too.

**YOOCHUN**

I hate that there’s nothing to bury.

_Everyone falls silent._

**YOOCHUN**

Nothing but these stupid bracelets.

_Jaejoong rubs his back._

**JAEJOONG**

She made those bracelets. In a way they are a part of her.

**JUNSU**

_(Nods)_

True.

_Yoochun nods but says nothing further._

**YOOCHUN**

You can close it.

_Yunho squats over the hole and places his hand on it as it begins to close slowly. When it’s fully done, he gets on his feet and stands back. Junsu walks off to the ede of the clearing where two lines of trees separate them from a large ravine. Soon, they all follow._

**JUNSU**

Everything will be different.

**YUNHO**

For the next fifty years?

**JAEJOONG**

For the rest of our lives. _(Looks around)_ We’re gods… at least we will be.

**CHANGMIN**

So what’s the plan even? What are the rules for this… limbo period?

He looks at Junsu but he just shrugs.

**JUNSU**

It’s unprecedented. The east has never done it before and in the west, mortals went into Ora Dillimma. We’re not mortals. Not really. Not at all. I don’t think there are rules for us.

**CHANGMIN**

We could be anything we want. _(Smiles evilly)_ Do anything. To Anyone.

_Everyone looks at him._

**YUNHO**

Maknae, are we supposed to be worried about you?

**CHANGMIN**

_(Shrill)_

I’m not going to do anything. Don’t sound like that.

**JUNSU**

He won’t. I’ll make sure of it.

_Changmin pouts as Junsu grabs him by the shoulder, shaking him from side to side._

**YOOCHUN**

We’re idols now.

**YUNHO**

In every sense of the damn word.

**JAEJOONG**

I know what I’m going to be doing in fifty years because let’s face it, none of us wants to die but-

**JUNSU**

But what are we going to do tomorrow?

**CHANGMIN**

_(Smiles, eyes bright)_

Anything we want.

_They all sigh at him._

**YOOCHUN**

As scared as I am to admit it, he does have a point. We can do whatever we want.

**YUNHO**

I could quit SM.

_Jaejoong stiffens, looking at Yunho uncertainly._

**YUNHO**

I mean it.

**JAEJOONG**

Don’t just say stuff you think I want to hear.

_Yunho pulls Jaejoong into his arms._

**YUNHO**

You’re my soul mate. What you want is what I want.

_Changmin and Junsu both tilt their heads in unison as they consider Yunho’s words._

**JUNSU**

I don’t think that’s what soul mate means.

_Yoochun reaches around the two maknaes and covers their mouths with his two hands._

**YOOCHUN**

Don’t ruin the moment.

**JAEJOONG**

I don’t want you to leave DBSK if that’s what you want.

**YUNHO**

It’s not. I can do anything, like he said. We don’t even have to be idols anymore. We can quit and open up our own company. We can hone other people’s talent and treat them better than you were ever treated. Anything. You don’t have to subject yourself to what your CEO says anymore than I do.

_Junsu pulls Yoochun’s hand off._

**JUNSU**

Hyung does have a point.

**CHANGMIN**

I made that point first.

**JUNSU**

Yeah but his didn’t sound like a bid to rule the world with an iron fist.

_Changmin frowns again and Junsu pecks him on the cheek while Changmin goes red from head to toe. Yoochun turns around, puling Yunho and Jaejoong to the cliff where five of them stand, overlooking the rest of Coquille._

**YOOCHUN**

Gods of the East… nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> so we're about to go on a long tiring ride and i know someone's already seen where i'm going... but i'm going there anyway.


End file.
